When A Door Closes
by Coconut Girl
Summary: This is a sequel to Forget Me Not. It won't make much sense unless you've read that one first. The story starts off a month after Hermione and Draco decide to try to recover their memories.
1. Chapter 1

FORGET ME NOT:

When A Door Closes (Part 2)

Chapter 1

_There's an old Muggle saying, "When a door closes, somewhere a window opens." This phrase implies that when a way of life comes to an end, whether we want it to or not, a new beginning inevitably presents itself. What they fail to mention, who ever this illusive 'they' might be, is if this new beginning is an improvement or not over the past that was left behind. I guess that is largely a matter of opinion._

_I can't help feeling trapped in my new beginning. I sit here day in and day out staring at the same four walls. They've given me my own room under the pretense that it is a gift of privacy, but it feels more like a cruel kind of punishment. I miss Sarah. Yes, I know her real name is Hermione, but here in this journal she is Sarah to me._

_They tell me I'm making progress, but truth be told, I still don't remember anything. Sarah says it's apparent in the way I speak, how I write, and my overall carriage of being, but I don't see the changes._

_It's been a month since I first arrived here, I think. It could very well only have been a day ago, or a week. Or maybe it's been a year. I don't know anymore._

Draco placed the pen down on the table, and ran his trembling hands though his hair before leaning his head more fully into his palms. He took a deep, ragged breath, and let it out slowly.

Dropping his hands to the cold, hard surface of the table, he looked outside. The rain was falling softly and evenly, and the sky was an uneventful grey. The pane of the window had grown slightly fogged from a chill that had invaded the world outside.

If only he could remember something, anything, then maybe he wouldn't feel so unsettled and displaced. He was so absorbed in these thoughts that he didn't hear the click of the door, or the soft shuffle of feet behind him. Suddenly, small hands covered his eyes.

"Sarah!" He jumped slightly.

"Lucky guess. I could have been anyone," Hermione said dropping her hands, and walking over to an armchair across from him.

"Not likely," he answered softly.

"Are you ready for our joint session with Healer Brown?" She asked playfully as she plopped herself into the chair.

"I don't think I'm really up for it today."

"What?" Her face fell instantly. "My God, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Nothing's happened. What on earth are you on about?" He asked crossly, focusing his gaze intently on his hands.

"Well, I don't think I've ever heard you turn down a session with Healer Brown before. I mean, it's my understanding that you find her absolutely Hoootttt!" she teased, laughing lightly.

"Oh, shove off!" he snapped, trying desperately to sound angry. However, the little smirk edging its way onto his face, and the slight flush creeping up his neck gave him away.

"Better yet, don't come." she offered.

He looked at her with obvious confusion.

"She'll be so upset, and concerned that she'll come running down here, and bust in the door." She continued.

Hermione sat up, stuck out her chest, and began to play out the actions dramatically.

"She'll pull her hair from that tight bun of hers, and let her long honey blond hair fall to her shoulders, tossing it this way and that. Then, to make you feel oh so much better, she'll…"

"Alright Missy, you can just stop right there." he said, cutting her off.

He didn't really need to silence her because she was already giggling madly in her seat unable to speak.

After a moment spent forcing down the mad flush that had overtaken his face, he stood from his chair. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yes, yes…" she gasped, her laughing fit finally waning. "Just give me a moment."

As she stood, the door to Draco's room opened, and in walked the topic of their most recent conversation.

Draco's face first paled, then instantly flushed as Hermione pursed her lips tightly together in order not to laugh. Before either had the chance to offer any kind of greeting, Lavender spoke.

"Hermione, I didn't expect to find you here."

"I bet you didn't," she eked out, and threw a wink to Draco who in turn rolled his eyes, and blushed a deeper crimson.

"I'll see you two upstairs in a bit. I have to go get… um… something from my room... yeah..."

She eyed them both on her way out the door, and managed to contain her tittering until well into the hallway.

The remaining two shifted awkwardly where they stood suffering through the gaping silence.

------------

Hermione skipped a little into her room still chuckling to herself. She had never seen Peter so dead gone over a woman before. It really was a shame Lavender was such a tight ass.

She went to the bed to grab her jumper when she caught a slight movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned abruptly to find a dark figure sitting in the armchair by the window. She let out a low breath, and leaned her weight into her right hip.

"What are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to talk to you about this," she said stiffly.

"Well, that's just too bad because I do!" Ron answered as he stood and moved to stand opposite her with the bed between them.

"There's nothing to discuss, Ron! These are my memories to deal with. And besides, I haven't even been able to really sort through them yet."

"Hasn't it occurred to you that I just might be able to help you with that. I have known you since you were eleven, you know. I was pretty much there for most of it."

"I should never have said anything to you in the first place." she mumbled to herself as she looked down at the jumper clutched in her hands.

"What was that?" he snapped.

She looked back up and pinned him with a fierce glare. "I said, I should never have said anything to you in the first place!"

"Why not?" he countered aggressively.

"Because you're not exactly unbiased, are you?"

"Well, who else would you have talked to about this?"

"I don't know. Maybe my therapist considering that is her job." she spat sarcastically.

"Lavender? You don't even like her."

"Alright! Parvati then… or Harry."

"You can talk to Harry, but you can't talk to me?" he growled.

"Harry won't bite my head off if I tell him something he doesn't like. He also doesn't rip my best friend to shreds at every possible opportunity." she shouted.

"He was a right git to you all through school."

"That might be true, but he's not that way to me now."

"I don't trust him!" he forced out through clenched teeth.

"Fine! I get that! It's only taken you saying it every day since we've arrived for it to actually sink in."

"I'm serious, Hermione! He's been acting more and more like the old him since you arrived. Snotty, crusty, and surly!"

"Can you blame him?" she screamed. "Your behaviour toward him is downright offensive. What do you expect him to do when you openly insult him? Shake your hand, and give you a 'howdy do'!"

"I've tried! What more do you want from me?"

"No you haven't! That's just it, Ron. You haven't tried."

Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes, dropped the hand holding the jumper down to the bed, and rubbed her temple with her other hand.

"You know what?" she continued. "I really don't have time for this. I have a joint session scheduled with Draco and Healer Brown in fifteen minutes."

She started for the door but turned abruptly for one last barb.

"Do me a favour. Until you can join the rest of us in the adult world, don't come here!"

Ron took a sharp intake of breath. "Hermione, please…" he begged.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I really don't know what else to do. You… This…" she made a quick hand gesture between them "...is not helping me get better."

She paused to meet and hold his gaze, then swallowed hard and looked away. "You can show yourself out."

With that, she turned on her heels, and stalked out of the room.

Ron wandered back to the window, sat with a heavy sigh into the armchair, and leaned his head onto his left fist.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid… with your pushing.'_ he thought to himself. He rapped his head lightly against the supporting left hand.

He took another deep breath, and raised his head to look out the window. As he stared out at nothing, he rubbed his hand over his mouth, and continued to silently berate himself.

----------

Draco cleared his throat awkwardly. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about before session today, Lavender?"

Finally remembering herself, she straightened her posture.

"In fact, there is Draco."

He couldn't help but feel lightheaded in her company. He loved it when she said that name… his name. The way her mouth shaped the vowels. It was almost enough to make him want to stay cooped up in this place.

Every day, his mind fought a battle with… well… the rest of him that these feelings were useless. _'She'll never see me that way. And even if she ever did, she wouldn't act on them because she's a therapist, and I'm a… nutter,'_ he reflected darkly.

"Let's have a seat." she said interrupting his thoughts.

Joining him at the table, she gripped her hands in front of her, and took a moment to consider her words.

"I wanted to speak to you about a potential treatment."

She paused to gauge his response. When none came, she continued on.

"It's more aggressive than the current treatment in place, and could greatly accelerate your memory recall. It's been thoroughly tested, and is ready to be applied on a human subject. I've spoken with the Ministry, and they've approved its application if you are willing to attempt it."

"What did Hermione say? Will she be trying it too?"

"No, no…" she waved her hand slightly. "As we discussed in our prior sessions, your memory loss was far more substantial than Hermione's. She's progressing nicely, and should have her full memory restored within a year."

Draco clenched his jaw, and looked down at the table. He knew Sarah was remembering things. This bothered him for several reasons, not the least of which was his jealousy over the fact.

As much as she had tried to hide it from him, he could tell the memories she'd experienced so far weren't completely positive, especially when they involved him. What made matters worse was that she was lying to him about it. She kept trying to make it seem like everything was fine.

He could see it in her face. There were times she'd flinch when he was near, or pull away suddenly at a slight bit of contact. Like he'd somehow burned her. In the next moment, he'd see the guilt wash over her, and then she would become excessively outgoing and familiar. This hurt more than anything else because it was in these moments that she no longer was the Sarah he knew.

If Hermione remembered everything by next year and he was still… like this, their relationship would never be the same again. She wouldn't leave him outright, but he would lose _his_ Sarah, and be left to stare at these four walls alone for Merlin knew how long. He could not imagine anything worse. Life would be unbearable. If he could only speed up this process, at least he might be able to get a little more of himself back. He might be able to claim some kind of life of his own on the outside.

He looked up from his ruminations straight into Lavender's eyes.

"What else can you tell me about this new treatment?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to JKR. I do not intend to make any profit from them or this story in any way.

Chapter 2

Having just left session with Lavender, Hermione and Draco walked furiously down the hall in the middle of a heated argument.

"What do you mean you said you'd try it?"

"Just that. I told Healer Brown that I would give it a go," he answered ignoring her angry glare.

"Peter, why did I have to find out about this from her? Why didn't you tell me yourself?"

"Because she just told me about the new treatment before session?"

"You mean back in your room?"

"Yes."

"Sweet Jesus Peter, that was only two hours ago. Have you even thought this through yet? Do you know what the possible side effects might be? These potions could seriously hurt you."

"I'm not stupid Sarah. I asked her about that. What might happen, the pros and cons, how I might react physically to it all."

Switching gears, she tried another tactic. "Why didn't you talk to me first? I could have played devil's advocate for you."

"I am an adult Sarah. I'm more than capable of making my own decisions."

"I know that… I know that, but I might have been able to give you a different perspective."

"Why are you so against this? Don't you want me to get my memory back?"

She froze. He unwittingly hit the nail on the head. She felt extremely guilty for wanting him to remain clueless about who he used to be, but she couldn't deny the selfish wish existed deep within her. Logically, she knew it wasn't fair to him, but she was having some serious problems being rational lately.

If what Ron had told her was true, there was a great possibility she may lose Draco forever if he remembered everything. As much as she could not fathom it, apparently they had despised each other. It would be absolutely gut wrenching to her now if he started to hate her.

After an excruciating silence, she responded.

"No, I'm not against you getting your memory back," she lied. "It's just that you're making progress on your current treatment plan. Why change?"

"Because I'm not progressing fast enough," he snapped.

"What do you mean? You're going at a fine pace."

"Well, it's not fast enough to keep up with you, now is it?" he mumbled.

Her heart started to pound frantically. Did he know that she was remembering?

"What are you on about? You're just being silly."

He stopped abruptly causing her to stumble a bit.

"Stop being so condescending!" he screamed making her jump. "You must think I'm a moron not to have noticed."

"Peter…"

"It's Draco, alright. We should really start trying to use the names we were actually born with."

He regretted his words as soon as they escaped his lips. He didn't mean it. She looked so stunned and heart broken.

"Fine," she answered quietly.

They restarted their trek back to their rooms in silence.

"Why didn't you tell me you were remembering things? " He asked without looking at her.

"I… I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. Or worry that it would change what you are to me, what you mean to me."

He instantly softened. Maybe what they had been in the past was not so great, but no one could erase the last five years, and what they had grown into.

He looked at her sideways. She looked so distraught.

"Sarah, you have to talk to me." She smiled warmly at his relapsed use of that name.

"You have to tell me about these memories even if they're bad." He paused, and looked down swallowing hard. "Even if they include me. There's no way we'll ever be able to work through it if you don't tell me what happened."

He took a moment to quell the rising emotion in his chest.

"I promise to tell you everything I remember no matter how bad it gets," he offered almost in a whisper.

A dark sense of foreboding overtook her as the depth of what this meant dawned on her. Did she really want to know everything? Ron and Harry had already told her some truly awful things that left her questioning whether this was really the best idea.

She looked up to meet his pleading gaze, and knew what her decision had to be.

She took his hand in hers, nodded, and said, "And I promise to tell you everything. We just have to keep in mind that what happened in the past is no reflection of who we are now or what we mean to each other, alright?"

He nodded, and gave her a half-hearted smile. He looked so drained.

"Now that that's settled, would you like my honest opinion about this so called progressive new treatment?"

"Oh dear lord," he said throwing his arms in the air. "I should have known I wouldn't get out of the interrogation that easily."

He laughed fully at her put out expression as they continued on toward their rooms.

----------

Both Harry and Ron sat at the kitchen table in the Burrow nursing two cool cups of tea. Harry watched Ron play with his teaspoon with a level of focus that would have made McGonagall proud.

Becoming exasperated, Harry finally broke the silence. "Ron we've been here for over an hour now. Your Mum isn't up for a visit with you. She's still upset about what you did at Ginny's birthday party."

"Please don't bring that up in front of her. I'm still hearing about it."

Another drawn out silence passed as they both sat fidgeting at the table.

Harry cut in again. "When do you think we should tell your Mum about…"

"Tell his Mum about what?" Molly Weasley interrupted as she entered the kitchen.

Ron bolted upright in his chair.

"Nothing Mum… Ow... Mate, you didn't have to kick me." Ron mumbled under his breath as he rubbed his shin.

Mrs. Weasley eyed her son suspiciously. He'd been acting very strange this entire visit. Actually, if she were being completely honest with herself, he was acting almost like he did when he was a child; awkward, goofy, and uncertain. And as much as she missed the lovely little boy she cherished so dearly, she didn't trust the man he'd grown into.

"Ronald Weasley, something is going on, and you're going to stop wasting both of our time, and tell me what it is."

Ron shot Harry a death glare before turning back to his mother.

"Well Mum… The thing is… You know how I've been, you know…"

"No Ron, I don't know. How have you been?" There was an underhanded accusation in her tone.

Ron sighed heavily. "Mum, I don't want to get into that now."

"No, of course you don't dear," she responded coolly.

"Mother, if you would just listen…"

"No Ronald! It hurts too much to listen to you sometimes," she said on the verge of tears.

She was about to get up when Harry reached out and held her hand.

"Mrs. Weasley, Ron really has something very important to tell you," he said.

She looked at Harry sizing up the validity of his statement, and then turned her attentions back to Ron.

"Go on then," she prompted Ron to continue.

He stopped and started several times doing a remarkable impression of a fish.

"Hermione is alive," he finally managed.

"Oh Sweet Merlin, not this again!" She stood taking their half empty teacups to the sink.

"No, really Mum! I found her in a Muggle town, and…" he tried to interject.

As she returned to the table, she said, "For the last time Ronald, she's…"

"It's true, Molly," came a quiet voice from the door.

All eyes turned to the source of the interruption to find Mr. Weasley standing just inside the doorframe.

Molly's eyes widened as she took in what he had said. She looked to Ron and Harry in utter shock and disbelief, and then finally turned her gaze back to Mr. Weasley.

"What?" She whispered.

Mr. Weasley nodded, and said "Ron found her and the Malfoy boy in a muggle café last month."

She looked back to Ron, and swiftly sat back down.

"Ron, what happened?"

"I got a lead from Mad Eye. When I followed it up, I found the two of them together in this café."

"Together? How? Was he holding her hostage?"

"No, no, Mum, they were together… willingly." Molly's brow creased in confusion.

"Maybe I should start at the beginning." Ron continued.

"Maybe you should."

"You know how I saw them fighting for control of Hermione's wand and then there was that big burst of light I described."

"Yes. Go on," she encouraged him.

"Well, it seems that they obliviated each other."

Here he chuckled slightly. It almost seemed a little funny now. Taking in his mother's humourless expression though, Ron coughed to cover up his laugh.

"What do you mean they obliviated each other?"

"Well, while they were struggling, one or both of them casted the spell, and because they were both holding onto the wand, they were both hit by it," he finished in one long breath.

Molly sat back in her chair to allow this new information to settle.

"So, they were together. And they've been together completely obliviated…"

"For the last five years," he finished for her.

She thought on this for a bit longer when something else struck her.

"When did you say you found them?"

"Um, last month." Ron answered sheepishly.

"Where have they been since then?"

"St. Mungo's."

"Does your sister know?"

"She's been their primary medi-witch."

She stared down at the table, her face unreadable until she finally looked up. What Ron saw terrified him. She was furious.

"You're telling me that you've known Hermione was alive for over a month now and you didn't say anything?"

"Mum, I'm sorry. I was under strict orders from…"

"I wasn't talking to you Ronald."

The chair scraped the floor as she stood quickly. The stare she leveled at the man by the door could have burned holes through steel. For his part, Arthur Weasley had become extremely quiet over the last part of the conversation.

"Arthur? How long have you known?"

"Molly…."

"Arthur Weasley, how long?"

"The day after Ron found them."

Mrs. Weasley began to nod menacingly almost to herself. She was really beginning to scare Ron.

"The children have an excuse. They have rules and regulations they have to follow. You're the bloody Minister of Magic! Why the hell did you not tell me?"

"Molly, it was an executive decision by the entire Council," he answered meekly.

"I'm your wife. I'm a member of the Order," she screeched. "Have I been so untrustworthy in the past?"

"Molly Wobbles…"

"Don't you dare!" she said pointing her finger viciously at him. "Don't you dare try, and pull that. If you know what's good for Mr. Wealsey, you'll make yourself scarce in this house. Go to your bloody shed full of your bloody muggle toys, and rot."

She started to leave the kitchen, but stopped as she was passing by Ron. She looked down, and stared at him with an indescribable something in her eyes.

Suddenly, she threw her arms around his head and shoulders, and hugged him fiercely. In response, he gently placed his arms around her.

"Ronald, I'm sorry I didn't believe you all this time. I should have stood beside you on this no matter what. It's the least I could have done as your mother."

Tears were streaming down her face as she pulled away.

He looked up into her face, and said in a tight voice, "Mum, it's alright."

But before he could finish, she kissed him quickly on the forehead, and then briskly left the kitchen.

Everyone was paralyzed by what had just transpired.

"Dad, I'm so sorry! I didn't think she'd react like that." Ron said finally breaking the silence.

"It's alright Ron. Hermione was very special to her." He looked down to his overcoat slung over his arm before continuing. "I guess I really bungled that one."

"Give her time, Dad. She'll calm down. In the meanwhile though, I think you might be safer if you spent some time in the shed."

"Right. Maybe an hour."

"Or two." Ron offered.

"Right."

Mr. Weasley nodded, and headed back out the door.

Turning back to Harry, Ron took his deer in head lights expression.

"What happened to you there, Harry? I brought you to be my back up. You were no help at all."

"Sorry mate. It was like watching a car accident. Everything was just going in slow motion."

Ron's forehead creased in confusion. "You and your muggle terms."

----------

Alone, Lavender sat nervously waiting in the gloomy Ministry office. There was nothing remarkable or unique about the space that would give any kind of insight into its inhabitant. No pictures, or diplomas lined the walls, or cluttered the near pristine desk. And the only books she could make out on the solitary bookshelf were of a purely legal nature. There wasn't even a window. This person had very little imagination, and it appeared they had absolutely no desire to get one anytime soon.

Suddenly, the door opened spilling in some much-needed light from the hallway. But upon entering fully, the new arrival closed the door promptly, and efficiently.

"Good evening, Miss Brown. And to what do I owe the pleasure?" queried the man unenthusiastically as he made his way to his seat behind the desk.

Lavender took in the man's demeanor as he sat across from her. He was a small man who probably had never known a moment of excitement or passion in his uneventful existence. Nor did he look like he felt he was missing out on much. His eyes were slightly hooded giving him the appearance of someone truly bored with life. He was plainer than plain, and his clothes only served to accentuate this point.

"Well Mr. Sparkle," In a split second, Lavender marveled at the sheer hilarity of that particular name for this particular man.

"I have some news regarding Draco Malfoy," she continued.

"Just a moment Miss Brown while I retrieve his file."

The man pulled his desk's filing drawer open and began to search slowly, and methodically.

"Ah, here it is," said the man more to himself than to Lavender. "Please continue, Miss Brown."

"Well, I proposed the new treatment to Mr. Malfoy, and he has agreed to attempt it.

"Excellent. When do you plan on instituting this treatment?"

"Actually Mr. Sparkle, there is one condition. He would like to confer with Ms. Granger before he fully commits."

"Ah," he said placing the quill delicately on the desk. "Have you attempted to gain Ms. Granger's support?"

"Not to any great lengths because she seemed thoroughly unimpressed by the prospect. I felt if I were to pursue the matter further with her, she would have persuaded Mr. Malfoy to abandon the treatment altogether."

"This poses a serious problem."

"There really isn't much I can do beyond strongly encouraging Mr. Malfoy that this is his best option for a speedy recovery."

"Miss Brown, that is not enough of an assurance for the Ministry. We have a solid case against Mr. Malfoy, but until he remembers his crimes, we can do nothing. It is now up to you to do what is legally required of you. Need I remind you that you could find yourself in an very precarious position professionally speaking if any other action is taken."

"Mr. Sparkle, you have made it abundantly clear that I do not have a choice in this matter. As his therapist though, I still feel the need to impress upon you that Mr. Malfoy is a changed man. I believe he will not return to the lifestyle he was pursuing before his accident, especially with the support, and friendship of Ms. Granger."

The man looked down to his papers dismissively, and said, "You will be given the opportunity to state your professional opinion in this case when it comes to trial."

He looked up and gave her a smug smirk before saying, "Thank you Miss Brown. That will be all."

He looked back down to his work and acted as if she were not even there.

Lavender stared daggers into the top of his head before standing, and making her way out of the suffocating room.

**A/N: Wow, this was a fun one for me to write. Thanks to all for the support. Please review, and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own a house, and a car, but I don't own Harry Potter. My house and my car don't really make me any money, and nor will this.

Chapter 3

October 12th edition of "The Daily Prophet":

_GOLDEN TRIO DAMSEL AND DEATH EATER BAD BOY FOUND ALIVE… AND TOGETHER! _

_By Rita Skeeter_

_During the Final Battle in which the Dark Lord was ultimately overthrown, two very famous figures fell. Or so we thought! When last we saw them, Hermione Granger, the Brains of the Golden Trio, and Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Romeo, were dueling each other to the death. Struggling desperately for control and survival, one final curse ended them both… And the magical world mourned the loss! _

_It now appears that this was a premature assumption on the Wizarding community's part. The Daily Prophet has just learned that Ms. Granger, and Mr Malfoy were recently discovered living together in Muggle Hammersmith. The circumstances of how they were found, and how they came to be in the first place are still unclear. All we know is that they definitely don't despise each other anymore. It makes one wonder whether this wartime fable wasn't just a big ruse so that these two "mortal enemies" could be together! What must poor Harry Potter think? _

_Once we find out more, this devoted reporter will bring you the truth. The truth you deserve to know!_

----------

Although Hermione was staring out the window, her eyes remained unfocused as her inner thoughts consumed her vision. She had curled herself tightly into the armchair, and was now allowing her mind to travel to the possible future, and what may come to pass as a result of the decision made last night. She was exhausted. Lavender had supplied them with a plethora of reading material on the new treatment, and much of the previous night had been spent dissecting the pros and cons of these potions. After a lengthy debate, she had grudgingly agreed to support Draco in his choice.

Coming out of her thoughts briefly, she looked across the room to Draco and Lavender sitting at the table. They were discussing the finer points of the paperwork needed to get the treatment plan in place.

She sighed heavily, shook her head, and looked back out the window. She had a gnawing feeling in her gut. Something felt wrong about the whole thing, and the woman at the table had a very large hand in it. Hermione couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew she would come to regret the events of this day for a very long time to come.

She was so caught up in her mind's journey that she didn't notice Lavender leave the room. A voice drew her out of her deep ruminations.

"Hermione? Hello?"

She blinked rapidly trying to bring herself back to the present. Looking down, she realized that Draco was kneeling next to her chair.

"Sorry. Guess I had a little trip to LaLa-land there." Looking around, she realized they were alone.

"Where did Lavender go?"

"You really were off in another world, weren't you? She left a few minutes ago to get something from her office."

Hermione nodded, and directed her gaze back out the window.

"Penny for your thoughts," he asked as he took her hand, and gave it a light shake.

Startled by the contact, she jumped, whipped her head around, and pulled her hand away. It hurt him that she was still having that reaction to him, and he looked down to avoid her gaze.

'_Damnit. I have to stop doing that,'_ she thought to herself.

"Nothing really. I'm just daydreaming a bit," she supplied lamely.

He brought his head up, and found a stressed, pensive expression marring her features. Choosing to ignore her obvious falsehood, he looked back down. Several tense seconds passed while they both searched for something to say.

Breaking the silence, Hermione finally asked sadly, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He met her gaze, and with no measure of uncertainty in his voice, he answered, "Yes."

She looked into his face and saw the grim determination set firmly in his features. She reached down, and patted his cheek gently.

Suddenly, the door swung open admitting a scrawny, tired looking man. Once spotted, the stranger made a beeline straight for Draco, who in turn stood to greet the man. The stranger, however, grabbed his collar roughly with his left hand, wound up with his right, and punched Draco squarely in the jaw sending him sprawling to the floor.

Hermione jumped from her chair, and with everything she had in her, shoved the man across the room.

"Get the hell away from him!" She screamed at the stranger.

She hunched over Draco protectively, and helped him to his feet. Tasting the blood in his mouth, Draco lightly fingered his jaw and looked down to take in the blood on his hand.

As they stood up, the man pulled a wand from his cloak and aimed it directly at Draco. Seeing this, Hermione instinctively pulled Draco behind her.

For several precarious moments the two opposing factions eyed each other warily. The only sound in the room was their laboured breathing. Deciding he'd had enough of this stand off, the man started to advance,

"You take one more step closer, and I'll scream bloody murder." Hermione threatened.

Shock and bewilderment rolled over the stranger's face like a wave.

Finally collecting himself, the man breathed heavily through his anger, and barked, "How can you stand there, and defend him? You of all people should want him dead after what he's done to you."

"I don't know what you mean." Hermione answered.

"What the hell! Have you completely forgotten the Great Muggle Attacks? Those bastards took everything that ever mattered to me… and you!"

Not understanding, her brow creased in confusion as she shook her head.

"Hermione, just get out of the way!" The man growled.

"No!" She countered finding her voice. "And how do you know my name?"

"What do you mean 'how do I know your name'?"

"It's a relatively simple question. What about it don't you understand?"

He shook his head baffled by her behaviour, and screamed, "Move it!"

This made both Hermione, and Draco jump, and retreat further toward the window.

"Hermione, please move. This man is dangerous. Please, he might hurt you." Draco pleaded from behind her.

"No!" She repeated to Draco standing her ground.

The man shot Draco a disbelieving stare. He looked thoroughly confused. "What did you just say?" The man asked him in a hushed voice.

"Really now, who are you?" Hermione cut in pinning the man with a glare.

The man looked from Hermione to Draco utterly floored.

"Hermione, it's me, Colin," he said as he searched her eyes for recognition.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Hermione, what is wrong with you? What's wrong with him for that matter?" He said motioning to Draco.

"They were obliviated five years ago Colin," came a voice from behind him.

He spun around to find Lavender watching him cautiously from the door. Keeping his wand arm trained on Draco and Hermione, he turned his attention more fully to Lavender.

"What do you mean they were obliviated?" Still not believing what he saw before him.

She began to creep slowly into the room as she spoke. "Just that, Colin."

She paused to choose her words carefully. Hermione, and Draco had still not remembered that they were trying to kill each other when the curse was leveled. She didn't want them discovering that fact now.

"They were both hit with the Obliviate curse during the Final Battle. Confused by the fighting around them, they managed to get away together."

Lavender had made her way into the room by this point, and was now standing between Colin, and Draco and Hermione.

"Colin, they don't know who you are. They don't even really know who they are yet," she said as she started to walk toward him forcing him to back up in small degrees.

Not liking how she'd taken over the situation, Colin grew angry and agitated.

"I don't give a flying fuck if he remembers me or not. He's going to pay for what he did to my family!" He screamed as he extended his wand arm more fully.

"Colin, you don't know that it was him."

"I do know. It was him, and his lot. Now Lavender, if you don't move, I'll just curse you first."

Shocked by Colin's threat, Lavender scuttled backwards. When she bumped into Draco and Hermione, he threw his arm protectively around her middle, and drew her to him causing her to gasp.

"Lavender," he whispered, "get behind me."

"No," she said definitively.

His face scrunched up at her answer in frustration. Now he had both women standing directly in front of him like a wall. This wasn't right. He was supposed to be defending them.

"What is with you two today? Do you have a death wish or something?" He asked getting irritated.

"I'd like to know the answer to that too!" Colin piped in aggravated by both Lavender, and Hermione's protectiveness.

As he was asking this, Lavender's eyes shifted slightly to just over his left shoulder for a split second. It was long enough, however, to draw Colin's attention. Realizing someone was behind him, he turned quickly but before he could react, Harry and Ron were on him.

There was a brief struggle, but Ron and Harry disarmed him, and had him restrained.

"Ron, can you get him out of here? I'll stay and make sure everything's alright." Harry asked slightly winded.

Without a word, Ron nodded, took a hold of Colin, and escorted him from the room. As he did so, Hermione followed slightly keeping him in her sight a little longer, and bringing her closer to the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Draco asked shakily.

Lavender led Draco easily to the armchair, and sat him down.

"I suspect it has to do with that article published in The Daily Prophet today." Harry answered.

"What article?" Hermione questioned.

Lavender shot Harry a look of warning, which he understood immediately. There was no way she would allow them to find out the truth from an article in that rag.

"It's nothing," she answered quickly. "Just some gossip magazine."

Hermione eyed Lavender suspiciously not buying that answer for a second.

Sensing Hermione's building mistrust, Harry said, "Alrighty then. Let's start from the beginning. What exactly happened?"

Lavender picked up his cue, and started by explaining how she'd been with them talking through the paperwork, and the description of the events unfolded from there with Draco as the main storyteller.

For her part, Hermione only added to his recounting of the situation with one or two words of support here and there. Having heard the light strains of a conversation held by two men in the hallway, she grew curious about what was going on out there, and wandered inconspicuously closer to the door to take in the conversation already in progress.

----------

"I just don't get it. They don't remember anything?" Colin asked.

"Listen Colin, I know it's a little hard to understand. But the truth is… "

Here, Ron paused. He looked around, and then, back to Colin.

"The truth is that they have no memory of their past. Draco was so badly cursed at the beginning that Hermione had to teach him to speak."

"But why would she?"

Now he understood how Hermione must feel with him sometimes. Getting slightly frustrated with Colin's refusal to accept the fact, he answered him.

"For five years they had no one but each other to rely on, Colin. They lived on the street together. They survived in shelters together. It's taken some getting used to, but I had to try to look at it from their perspective. They've spent nearly as much time being friends… family almost… as they did hating each other."

Colin had tears in his eyes. He felt so frustrated. He finally had his chance to make that git pay, and the stupid prat didn't remember any of it.

Ron reached out, and placed his hand on Colin's shoulder in support.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear right now, but Draco has become a better person because of Hermione."

Colin tensed, and his jaw clenched. Ron squeezed his shoulder a bit to sooth him before continuing on.

"He really isn't the same bloke he was all those years ago in school. Thanks to Hermione, he's actually tolerable."

Colin started to laugh despite himself. The tension flowed out of him, and he slouched back against the wall. He shook his head, and sighed.

Sobering, he said, "That still doesn't bring them back Ron."

"I know, mate, I know. Listen, get yourself out of here before I have to report you, and take you in. We'll go for a butterbeer later?"

Colin nodded, and pushed himself off the wall.

"I'll see you later."

Ron watched the dejected man walk slowly down the hall. He couldn't blame him for his anger. The poor bloke had lost his entire family to a Death Eater attack. Ron could only hope that Colin hadn't revealed too much to Hermione. He took one last look at Colin's retreating form, and headed back in to the room.

----------

A myriad of emotions coursed through Hermione making it nearly impossible for her to think straight. He was letting go of his own old preconceived notions, and learning to accept the new man Draco had become. The excitement of hearing him speak those words bubbled through her. _'Did he really feel that way?'_

As she stood contemplating the conversation, something solid slammed into her nearly knocking her to the floor. She felt two large hands grip her forearms to keep her from falling, but they didn't release their hold once she was solidly on her feet.

She looked up from the chest in front her, and her eyes connected with cobalt blue ones. They stood there motionless for what seemed like an eternity, but in truth was probably only a few seconds. His eyes flicked down to her mouth, and her breath hitched. In response, he moaned lightly, released her arms, and took a step back.

Jamming his hands into his pockets, Ron awkwardly focused his eyes downward. He cleared his throat, and unwittingly snapped Hermione out of the daze his close proximity had momentarily put her in.

"Hi," he began shyly.

She felt her face grow hot, and a quiet "Hello," was all she could manage in return.

"So, how are you doing?" He asked still not looking up at her.

"Good… good…"

"That's good," he mumbled.

"You're sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yes, yes. Listen Ron, about before…"

His gaze quickly slid up to her face, but immediately lowered back down to a spot on the floor.

"You were right. I was being a prat, but if you want me to leave, I can just…"

He started to turn back out the door.

"No," she called out urgently grabbing his arm, and stopping his departure. "No," she said a little more quietly.

He looked at her small hand on his arm, and then raised his eyes to meet hers.

Without letting go, she took a deep breath, and continued on, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I just heard what you said to that man in the hall."

His ears grew red, and he had to look away. "Hermione… I…" he stuttered.

"Did you mean it?"

He studied her, and considered his words carefully.

"I've really been trying to understand, and I almost do."

She nodded, and released his arm opting to wring her hands instead.

She looked down, and said almost inaudibly, "Thank you."

Throughout this entire conversation, they had slowly been moving closer, and closer together.

As they stood mere inches apart, both realized how the space between them had shrunk, and a charged moment of silence invaded their company. Her clasped hands brushed inadvertently against his taut stomach causing his breathing to increase and deepen. In turn, each heavy exhale he made gently warmed her ever nearing brow.

And yet, through all of this, they refused to allow their eyes to meet. Perhaps it was in the misguided hope that if they didn't make eye contact, they could fool their minds into believing they weren't getting as close physically as they were. His body taking control from his mind, Ron's hands moved up to lightly caress her forearms. But before he could even make contact, a voice came charging into this newfound euphoria to break up the moment.

"What do you think we should do, Hermione?"

They both turned toward the source of the comment, but unfortunately, Hermione was just as distracted as Ron.

"Hmm… what?" She responded.

Draco, Lavender, and Harry just stared at them wide eyed before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"You two are hopeless." Draco managed through his chuckles. "Can't even be in the same room together for more than a minute before trying to climb all over each other."

"Oh, they've always been like that. Just normally, they're screaming at each other at the same time." Harry joined in.

Hermione and Ron blushed madly.

Giving them a slight reprieve, Harry continued on, "But seriously, the Ministry was a little concerned over a possible reaction to the Daily Prophet article. That's why Ron and I were sent. To act as additional security. And after what happened here this morning, I'd say it's absolutely necessary."

"What exactly did happen this morning?" Asked Hermione.

Harry, and Lavender shared a look until she finally conceded with a low breath, and a slight nod.

"It's a long story, and I think that maybe you two should have a seat." Harry said referring to Draco, and Hermione.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Couldn't get my head around some of the dialogue. Thanks for the interest. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 4

"Well, that's all the time we have for today." Lavender stated pulling the papers on her desk together into a stack. "I'll see you next Tuesday."

Hermione didn't move, but watched Lavender carefully. Calculating the best way to go about this, she finally spoke. "Lavender, can I ask you a question?"

Lavender looked at her warily but finally assented. "Of course. I'll answer if I can."

"Why are you pushing so hard for Draco to regain his memory?"

Shocked by her directness, Lavender stumbled a bit. "What? What do you mean?"

"Well I have a few theories," Hermione stated coolly, "but I wanted to hear your answer first before voicing them."

Lavender shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Well, Draco has expressed his desire to recall his past in a more timely fashion. It's my professional responsibility to listen to my patient's wishes, and try to follow them."

"Tut, tut Lavender." Hermione scolded mildly. "It is also your professional responsibility to do what is in the best interest of said patient even if that means going against his direct wishes. So, I'll ask you again, why are you pushing the new potions so hard?"

"Ms. Granger, you can't possibly understand the complexities of Mr. Malfoy's medical condition. Don't even try to pretend like you understand the first thing…"

At this point, Hermione cut her off. "Lavender, cut the psycho babble! I am not an idiot. I'm remembering more every day. Even with a five-year advantage, we both know that I'm smarter than you. Draco is in pain. A lot of pain! This new treatment is causing some pretty aggressive mood swings, and severe physical debilitation. Now, I know your feelings for him extend beyond the professional, and have for some time. What I want to know is if you care so deeply for him, how you can let him suffer so much?"

Lavender looked away to hide the deep seeded pain and guilt she was going through.

"You can't understand… I'm not at liberty… I have no…" she mumbled on the verge of being completely honest.

Realizing her near slip, Lavender pushed the rising emotions down just as quickly as the tears had come, and began to busy herself with the papers on her desk.

"I am quite busy, Ms. Granger." She huffed. "I don't have time at the present to entertain these wild speculations of yours."

"Lavender," Hermione said more softly, "he's in love with you. He'll do whatever you want him to do if it means he can be near you."

Lavender stopped writing, but did not look up from her pages. Instead, she stared at them blankly.

Hermione waited for a response, but none came. Changing tactics, she continued on in a low, threatening whisper.

"If I find out that you're shoving this crap down his throat for any other purpose than his own good… I'll tear you from limb to limb. You may think you're in love with him, but he means the world to me."

With that, Hermione stood up, and stared down at the hunched over form of Lavender. She gathered her jumper from the chair, and made her way out of the office. It was time to check on Draco anyway.

----------

"Hey Gin. How's he doing today?" Hermione called to Ginny who was sitting outside Draco's room.

"Hey. Um… Not great actually. He's having one of his low days," she answered quietly.

Hermione only nodded. She started to make her way toward the door when Ginny stopped her.

"I don't think it's such a good idea today Hermione."

"Ginny, I'm going in there unless you can give me a good reason why I shouldn't."

She stood there a moment contemplating her response.

"You may be a little shocked by his abruptness." Ginny finally said.

"Nothing I'm not already used to." Hermione said as she pushed the door open.

Once inside, Hermione watched him for a while before making her presence known. Draco lay prone in his bed staring out the window. He looked dreadful. He was extremely thin, his skin was sallow, and his eyes were hallowed with dark circles.

"Please don't stare. It's rude," he said without acknowledging her.

"Hey," she called softly.

He shifted only his eyes from the view outside to her. He swallowed hard, and redirected his eyes back outside refusing to hold her gaze.

"What do you want? As you can see, I'm not really up for visitors, let alone one of our infamous chats."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"You've seen, now leave."

"Draco…"

"No, really Hermione. I just don't have it in me to do this today," he said choking back a rising swell of emotion.

She walked over to the bed, sat down gingerly facing him, and clasped his hand.

"Peter, don't shut me out."

He still refused to look at her, but tears began to stream down his face.

"It hurts, Sarah. It hurts…" he whispered. "My spin is tingling. I feel like someone is slowly trying to pull it out of the top of my neck, like de-boning a fish. My head feels like it's beneath a thousand kilos of water. Like it's swimming, and being crushed. And I can't breathe. I can never get a deep enough breath. I feel like my lungs have shrunk to half their regular size. I'm drowning, Sarah."

He stopped there for a moment to force down the vicious tremble threatening to take over his voice.

"And the images… I can't talk about the images right now. Sarah, I'm so tired but I can't sleep. I'm starving but I can't eat. Sarah, I don't want to be here anymore."

"Peter, don't worry. You'll get out of this place soon enough." She squeezed his hand.

"No, Sarah," he said his voice starting to shake uncontrollably. He brought his tear filled eyes over to hers at this moment. "I mean I don't want to be here in this life anymore."

"Oh Peter," she said starting to cry.

Wracking sobs erupted through his chest.

She got up quickly, moved to sit just behind him placing his head in the crook of her neck, and hugged him fiercely. For several long minutes, she silently held him while he cried. Slowly his sobs began to wane, and his breathing evened out.

"Peter?" she called gently.

He mumbled softly, and shifted to wrap his right arm more fully around her middle like hugging a teddy bear. She was trapped. The only way to get out would be to wake him, and there was no way she was going to do that.

She grabbed a book from the bedside table, and began to read. As she did so, she heard what sounded like a slight sniffle that she thought came from the other side of the room by the door.

"Helllo?" she called.

Nothing.

Looking around, and then down, she concluded it must have been Draco, and went back to her reading.

----------

Mr. Sparkle sat in his dark office pouring over the notes before him. The Malfoy file was getting thicker by the day. Suddenly, the door to the small office opened and shut quickly before Gerald Sparkle even had a chance to raise his head to see who had entered.

Looking up from his notes, he smiled and said, "Mr. Weasley, so good to see you. Have a seat. You're early."

"Yes Gerald, I am. Has there been any new developments with Malfoy since the implementation of the treatment plan?"

"Should we not wait for the others to arrive before we begin?" Mr. Sparkle questioned.

"I would like to be brought up to speed before they arrive. I don't want any surprises, especially not in front of those two."

"As you please." Mr. Sparkle answered meekly. "Healer Brown has reported a drastic improvement in his memory recall. She's informed me that what would have normally taken at least a year under the old method has occurred in little over a month."

"Wonderful. Does that mean we'll be able to begin proceedings shortly?"

"Well, I'm not certain of that, sir. Apparently, Mr. Malfoy has also been experiencing some physical and psychological side effects."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Healer Brown feels that he is becoming emotionally imbalanced as a result of the combination of the potions involved, and the speed with which the memories are being restored. She and Medi-witch Wealsey have been attempting to find the correct dosage levels."

"Gerald, this is not what I like to hear. Thanks to The Daily Prophet, the public now knows he's alive, and they want a trial."

"Yes sir, I know, but Healer Brown feels that if they don't come up with the proper balance, he may become too psychologically unstable to stand trial."

"Healer Brown. That twit wouldn't know a cauldron if it hit her in the head. I'll speak to Ginny about it next week. "

"I'd be careful, sir. You don't want to arouse too much suspicion."

"Don't tell me what I can, and cannot do."

"Of course not, sir. I was just…"

Suddenly the door to the small office opened admitting two tall figures, and effectively cutting Mr. Sparkle's apology off.

Mr. Weasley stood, and gave a wide smile.

"Hello Dad!" He said hugging the first man.

Arthur Weasley answered, "Hello Percy! You're looking well."

"Ron," Percy continued, "it's really good to see you!"

In response, Ron only shrugged, and nodded.

Mr Sparkle piped up interrupting the small family reunion. "Well, now that we're all here, shall we begin?"

----------

Hermione paced back, and forth in front of the window while Harry sat in her bed with his legs sprawled out.

"Hermione, please stop. You're making me dizzy."

Not paying attention to his plea, she said, "Harry, he's remembering more quickly, but he's an absolute mess. He's not sleeping or eating, and his whole body seems to be fighting against these potions."

"That might just be one of the steps in him getting his memory back more quickly."

"I'm telling you, it's not natural. He's in a lot of pain. It's turning him inside out. I can't stand seeing him like this. What the bloody hell is the big rush anyway? I know he wants his memories, but why is everyone else pushing so hard for it to happen?"

"Hermione, are you sure you just don't want him to remember?"

She hated that he knew her so well.

"I'll admit that used to be the case," she conceded, "but now it just seems like no one cares what these potions are doing to him. The only thing that seems important is that his memory returns."

"Listen, Draco signed those papers. He's the one who wanted to speed up the process. Maybe everyone is just doing their jobs to help him achieve that end."

"Don't you bullshit me, Potter! If you don't own up to what you know now, and I find out you've been hiding it from me, I swear to Merlin…"

"Hermione…"

"Don't you 'Hermione' me! What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, and that's the truth," he shouted defensively. "You're right. Something is definitely going on. Everyone over at the Ministry has been acting really strange lately, even Ron. I think they're keeping whatever it is from me because they know you and I are close."

"Can you do me a favour then?"

"I'll try."

"I know you can't necessarily tell me everything, but can you keep your ears open."

He nodded in response.

She walked away from him, and started to pace the room again like a caged animal. Without warning, she began to speak shocking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Tell me something. Why hasn't anyone come to visit us yet?"

'_Where is she heading with this?'_ Harry thought to himself.

"What do you mean?" He answered aloud.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that today? Am I not making myself clear?"

"Well, now that you mention it…" he started, but she cut him off again.

"The Prophet leaked that we were alive over a month ago. You'd think someone, other than Colin that is, would come to see us."

Harry's mind quickly caught up with her thought process, and warning bells started to ring in his head.

"Well, we've had to kick up security for your safety, and I also think the hospital hasn't permitted visitors for either of you yet," he said nervously.

She eyed him trying to guage his answer.

"Fine, I'll give you that. But no one has even tried to contact me."

"Ginny, and Lavender don't want anyone to negatively affect your recovery."

He was grasping at straws now.

"But not even my parents?"

And wham, there it was. The topic he'd been trying to avoid.

"I understand not letting anyone else in, but you'd think they'd allow my parents. Harry, there's been nothing. No calls, no letters. You'd think that if they had found out I was alive, they'd at least…"

Her words just trailed off into silence.

Harry looked over at her to find her staring blankly out the window.

After a lengthy time, she finally spoke. "They're dead."

It wasn't a question.

"Hermione," he said sitting up, and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"They died, didn't they?" She said without emotion.

He got up, walked over, and stood behind her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"They were killed in an attack because I'm a witch. I wasn't there to stop it. They were completely defenseless. It was my fault they died." Her breathing had escalated to where she was almost hyperventilating. She was relieving their deaths all over again.

Her shoulders started to shake violently by the force of her sobs. After a moment, he gently turned her to face him, and wrapped his arms tightly around her pressing her safely into him. She threw her arms fiercely around his middle, and clung onto him desperately gasping and hiccoughing. Hot tears quickly soaked his shirtfront as she cried uncontrollably into his chest. For the longest time, he simply held her and rocked her whispering soft words of comfort into her hair.

Unbeknownst to either, they were not alone. Across the room in a dark corner stood a very malicious reporter under an invisibility cloak.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the support, and to Salemsoriginal99 for giving me an absolutely evil idea. Something she's very good at considering she's an evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**Anyway, constructive criticism is very welcome. So are reviews… lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Once again, not mine.

Chapter 5

Harry sat in his office brooding over the events of the past week. Hermione was a mess. Once she had remembered her parents' tragic deaths, she'd almost given up completely. Everything had come back to her with vicious clarity. Every gruesome image of the scene assaulted her mind, and she hadn't stopped crying until finally she'd collapsed under the strain of the sorrow. He carried her to the armchair by the window, and held her until her weeping calmed, and sleep claimed her. The whole time, he couldn't stop thinking _'Where the hell is Ron?' _

Since then, she had not come out of her room. In fact, she had barely left the safety of that same armchair, opting rather to stare out in silent vigil. She was mourning their loss all over again. He knew it was unavoidable. She was entitled to the bad memories as well as the good, but it broke his heart to see her like that. There was nothing he could do to stop it, or ease it.

Suddenly the door burst opened, and Ron stormed into the room enraged waving a piece of parchment.

"What the bloody hell is this, Harry?" He shook the paper in Harry's face from across the desk. "I thought you were my best mate?"

Harry stared at him, his ire growing at Ron's unbelievably selfish, prat like behaviour. He was in no mood for one of Ron's childish tirades over proverbial spilt milk. Who did this git think he was marching in here, and screaming at him when he'd been mysteriously absent during Hermione's entire breakdown?

Unable to conceal his own rage, Harry stood, leaned forward on his knuckles, and forced out through gritted teeth. "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Never you mind where I've been. What the hell do you think you were up to?"

Harry was very close to losing his temper with Ron. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" He growled.

Ron shoved the parchment at Harry.

"I'm not stupid, Harry."

"That is definitely debatable, Ron." Harry bit back.

"Just read!" Ron snapped.

Grudgingly, Harry sat back down, and began to read aloud from the proffered page while Ron paced the room seething.

"The Lady Really Is A Tramp. By Rita Skeeter." Harry looked up from the page at Ron in confusion.

"Keep going. It gets better."

Harry looked back down, and continued on. "Well, it seems Ms. Granger wants to have her cake, and eat it too. She's not just happy sharing a bed with one Draco Malfoy, but also feels the need to be back in Harry Potter's arms as well. No wonder these two men have hated one another for so long. This hussy has been playing them against each other since their school days."

He silently scanned the rest of the article, all of it containing the same derogatory comments as the intro until he came to two pictures at the bottom. One of him holding Hermione as she cried. He recognized the moment in the picture straight away. The second photo was of Hermione sitting on a bed above the covers holding an obviously distraught Draco. In all likelihood, she was comforting him while he was fighting a bout of exceptional pain.

His breathing was was rising dangerously, and he could feel the rage start to bubble within him. Rita was going to pay for this. He would make her regret the day she'd ever heard his name. It was one thing when she muddied his name, but Hermione was definitely out of bounds.

Harry looked back up into Ron's red and raging face.

Trying to hold onto his last vestiges of calm, Harry questioned. "Don't tell me The Prophet has already published this tripe."

"Oh, they have, but the Ministry ripped it off the shelves the second it was spotted. The Prophet is in some serious trouble for being in St. Mungo's without permission, and Skeeter may be sacked for it."

Something odd occurred to Harry. He was angry, and he could understand Ron's violent reaction, but why would the Ministry go to such lengths to protect Hermione, Draco, and him? He clenched his jaw, and forced himself to calm down.

"Not that the idea of Rita getting fired is totally unwelcome, but I seriously doubt The Prophet's going to get rid of their star reporter even when threatened by the Ministry. And for that matter, why would the Ministry care if Rita, and by extension, The Prophet slammed Hermione, Draco, and me? They've never cared in the past."

Harry eyed Ron closely to guage his response. Here, Ron withdrew from his angry stance, and became awkward, and nervous. He began to pace again with an altogether different energy.

"I don't know, mate. Maybe they still want to keep the whole Draco and Hermione thing under wraps," he supplied lamely.

Harry continued to watch him. Ron had never been very good at lying.

"Ron, what's going on?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on." Ron's voice shot up a full octave. Harry raised his eyebrows at his defensive tone, but before he could comment, Ron raged on.

"I should be asking you that though? Why were you holding her like that? And why was she in bed with Malfoy?" Ron spat.

"You great prat," Harry yelled, "if you'd been around more instead of gallivanting about doing Merlin knows what, you might know why. Hell, it might have been you holding her."

"Why? What happened?" Ron asked growing concerned.

"Ron, I think you should sit down."

"I don't want to sit."

"SIT DOWN!"

Ron took in Harry's darkening stare, and chose to take the seat across from him.

Harry took his time sitting back down. He knew Ron wasn't going to take this well, especially considering he wasn't the one who was there for Hermione.

Finally, with a toneless calm, he said, "Hermione remembered her parents' death."

Something akin to fear, and shock flitted across Ron's eyes, and his mouth dropped open.

"She what?"

"She remembered finding them. She remembered seeing how they died. She remembered everything, Ron."

He just stared at Harry for what felt like an age. Finally gathering himself, he blinked a couple times, and looked around the room.

"And… And, I wasn't there?"

"No, you weren't." Harry supplied.

"And you were?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, I was."

"Damn it," he whispered to himself.

Either elbow perched on the armrests of his chair, Ron looked down at his clasped hands, and swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"Is she alright?" Ron asked meekly.

"No Ron, I would say she's not alright?" Harry said coolly.

Ron only nodded bowing his head further forward.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I was just about to apparate over there to visit her. I'm sure seeing you would help a great deal if you don't have any other plans."

The tips of Ron's ears turned a deep pink, and a small frown began to etch itself onto his freckled face.

"Sure mate. When your ready." He mumbled.

----------

Nervously, she ventured out of her room. It had been one of the roughest weeks of her life, and she still felt extremely shaken. She hadn't seen Draco the entire time, but assumed she was being given space to recover. If that was his choice, or the hospital's, she didn't know.

She made her way slowly down the hall toward his door but before entering, took a deep breath and steeled herself. She felt a pit of guilt forming in her stomach. The last time she'd seen him, Draco had been in a bad place, and there was a good chance he'd grown worse. _Would he think she had abandoned him? Would someone have explained to him what had happened to her? _She thought to herself. She swallowed down the bile rising in her throat, and pushed the door open.

There on the bed with a movable table between them sat Draco, and Ginny concentrating intensely on a game of Wizard's Chess. At the sound of the door opening, their eyes shifted to her, and both gave her impossibly wide smiles.

Draco quickly jumped off the bed, and bounded toward her. Throwing his arms around her, and spinning her about, he said, "There's my girl! I have missed you like crazy."

He finally put her down, and she looked up at him dazed.

"Well, aren't we feeling better," she managed breathlessly.

"Yes, we are," he beamed. "Mind you, we still don't like what we're remembering, but those memories have no bearing on who we are today."

She put her hand to her head, and tried to regain her sense of balance after his boisterous greeting.

"Can we cease and desist with the use of the royal 'we'? It's making my head spin a bit."

"Of course, Moppet. I have so much to tell you. I admit some of it's good, and a lot of it's bad, but I still want you to know."

He paused a moment, and a cloud of uncertainty passed over his face.

"I also want to know what you could have remembered that would have you holed up in your room for an entire week. It must have been truly horrible."

They both glanced over to Ginny who was toying with the game pieces that had already been taken trying to ignore their conversation.

She looked up at their pointed silence, and smiled awkwardly.

"Well, I should be continuing on my rounds," she said sliding off the bed.

"Besides, I'm getting tired of being beaten by you. You know Draco, you should really play Ron one of these days. You might actually give him a real challenge."

He smiled, and laughed. "Tell him, anytime. I'll take him down."

Ginny's smile faltered momentarily, but she regained herself.

"If you need me, I'll just be out here in the hall."

And with that, she gave them one last apprehensive look, and then left the room. Once they were alone, Hermione walked over, and plopped herself in the armchair by the window. Draco climbed back onto his bed, and studied her intently.

"So, about that bad time of yours," he said finally, worry lacing his voice.

"I think I may need a while with this one. Not that I won't tell you soon, but it was a really hard memory to deal with," she responded.

He nodded, and looked down to his hands. Fearing the answer he might get, Draco took a moment to gather the courage for his next question.

"Did it involve me?" He finally asked holding his breath.

"No. No, it didn't. It was about my family," she reassured him.

He released the breath in a long exhale, and said, "Good. I'm about done with all the bad blood that was supposed to run between us."

She smiled up at him. "Me too."

"Have I mentioned yet how much I missed you?" He said quietly.

She laughed lightly, and said, "I think you have, but I won't get tired of hearing it."

"So, care for a game, and a chat."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled warmly.

"Fine, fine…" she said standing, and taking Ginny's old place on the bed. "But I'm not very good, so take it easy on me."

They sat in silence organizing their pieces for a time. When she was done, she looked across the board at him, and marveled at his marked improvement.

"So, tell me. What's happened to you this week?" She asked.

At this, Draco grinned, and said. "It's a bit of a long story."

"I've got the time." She smirked.

----------

As they made their way down the hall, Ron and Harry found Lavender and Ginny in a heated discussion in front of Draco's room.

"Hello, ladies." Harry called.

At the sound of his voice, both women jumped.

"Oh, hello Harry, Ron. Good to see you." Ginny supplied distractedly.

Lavender became very focused on reviewing the charts in her arms.

Growing suspicious, Harry asked. "Did we interrupt something?"

"No, no… We were simply having a progress meeting about a patient." Lavender responded still not raising her eyes to meet theirs.

"Anyone we know?" Ron asked trying to make the question seem light.

Ginny huffed slightly, and shot him a nasty look. "Ron, you know we can't answer that."

"Well then, let me put it this way. How are Hermione, and Draco doing?"

Here, Lavender brought her eyes up, and joined the conversation fully.

"Draco has made some drastic improvements over the last several days. We've been able to determine the proper balance of ingredients in the main potion of the treatment. It's made all the difference."

Her eyes slid over to meet Ginny's, and a look passed between them. Ginny visibly calmed at the silent communication, and Harry felt it odd that these two unlikely women had become friends.

Before he could get much further with this train of thought, Ginny broke in, "And Hermione's finally come out. She's in there now with him. I'm guessing their doing some catching up."

Suddenly a shrill scream, and a crash erupted from the room shattering their conversation. The four stood frozen in shock for a brief moment. Ron gathered his wits first, and made for the door followed closely by the other three.

Once inside, they found Hermione standing near a corner staring wide-eyed at Draco huddled on the ground clutching his head.

"What happened?" Harry was finally able to manage.

Still in shock, Hermione pulled her eyes from Draco to meet Harry's concerned gaze.

"I don't know exactly. We were playing chess. He'd just finished telling me about his week. I was relating my own discoveries when he…"

Her sentence fell off there, and she looked back down at Draco who was now hugging his knees, and rocking.

"Hey Lav, he looks much better." Ron tried to joke.

"Shut up, you prat!" Ginny spat.

Lavender knelt down, and threw her arm around Draco's shoulder.

"Draco," she called softly. "Draco what happened? Did you remember something?"

His eyes shot up to meet hers, and he held her in a terrified stare. Abruptly he stood, and backed himself into the corner fixing his eyes on Hermione. He began to shake his head, and tears rolled unheeded down his face.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" he began to sob.

Hermione took a step toward him, but he held out his hand to stop her.

"Stay away from me... Don't come near me… Please…"

Everyone stood unmoving uncertain what to do.

"Draco, what is it?" Hermione questioned quietly.

"I can't… I don't want to…" He swallowed down the emotion, and steeled himself for what he was about to reveal.

"I… I was there," he uttered.

"Where?" Hermione asked still not understanding.

"There… with them… when they… died," he finally pushed out.

In one swift sweep, all the air had effectively been sucked out of the room. A yawning, horrible silence stretched on before them all as Hermione stood staring at Draco with no apparent emotion on her face. The four others stole glances at her only to take in her blank, vacant expression.

"Why were you there?" Hermione finally eked out.

"I… I…" was all he could manage.

"WHY WERE YOU THERE?" She screamed, fury now overtaking her.

"I was with a group of…"

Hermione started nodding viciously, and began to pace.

"And what did you do while you were there?" She forced out through a shaking voice.

"I… I laughed, and tortured them…" His chest began to rise, and fall as wracking sobs tore through him. "And I… I watched them die."

Hermione stood stalk still starring holes through him. The look of utter contempt, and rage marring her face paralyzed the others from action.

"Did you kill them?" She whispered in a deadly calm.

His convulsions had eased, and he was now hunched over slightly. "No…" He muttered. "But I didn't stop it… Hermione." He attempted a small step toward her.

She pointed her finger fiercely at him. "Don't you… ever, ever… It's over. If you ever come near me again, I'll…"

In a flash, she tore from the room leaving a gaping silence.

"Oh my God, what have I done?" Draco cried as his knees buckled, and his hands slapped the cold, hard floor. Down on all fours, he placed his head on the cool tiles, and wept harder than he ever had in his life.

Ron took an angry step forward to beat the living shit out of him. Suddenly, Draco let out an ear-splitting scream, and began to convulse, and vomit.

"He's going into shock." Ginny called out as she moved forward.

Joined by Lavender, the two women tried to ease him up but could not get him out of his locked position.

Ron, and Harry stood frozen.

"Can one of you help us, please? We have to get him off the floor." Lavender pleaded.

Ron turned to Harry, and said quietly, "You go check on Hermione. I'll stay here, and help."

"Why don't I stay?" Harry stated cautiously eyeing Ron.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust you with him."

"I would never do anything." Ron said slightly shocked at what Harry was implying.

Unflinching, Harry responded. "I'm not so sure of that anymore."

Unable to hold his leveled stare, Ron pulled his eyes away from Harry, and nodded. Without a word, he turned, and walked out of the room.

"Harry?" Came Ginny's strained voice.

Harry snapped back to the present, and moved to the floor to help them. Awkwardly, the three lifted a tense, and trembling Draco into his bed.

"We need a stabilizer." Ginny said as she moved quickly from the room.

Once they had him relatively calm, Harry looked across the bed to Lavender. She was still making small comforting motions of adjusting the blankets, and brushing the bangs from Draco's forehead. Quiet tears had pooled in her eyes, and were now sliding effortlessly down her face.

"Lavender," Harry called out softly, "go get a drink of water, or something."

Almost like a child, she looked to him with wide, pain filled eyes, and nodded.

Harry was now completely alone with Draco. He'd always held a dark belief that Draco was somehow involved in the Great Muggle Attacks. He never thought he'd see the day though when he'd wish that he wasn't.

Draco's eyes opened slightly, and he made a small motion to look around the room.

"Where is everyone?" Draco rasped out.

"Ron's gone to check on Hermione, Ginny went to get you some pain relief, and Lavender needed…"

Draco held up his hand silencing Harry.

"She needed to get away from me," he smirked mirthlessly. "Harry, I know I have no right to ask this of you, but I need a favour."

Harry backed away slightly uncertain if he really liked the sounds of that.

"Don't worry. It's nothing that will hurt anyone," he reassured. "I need you to take care of Hermione, and to keep her away from me. I know she hates me now, but I can't have her forgiving me, and coming back."

He rolled his head away briefly to push back a surge of emotion, and to collect himself.

Returning his gaze to Harry, he said, "I've caused her so much pain. Lord knows how much more there is in store. Please Harry, keep her away. She needs to heal, and she can't do that with me around."

After a time, Harry nodded, and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder in comfort. For his part, Draco sighed, and allowed his eyes to roll shut.

Harry looked down at Draco's now pale face. He couldn't get over how much had changed in the matter of a month. That he was now standing here comforting his old enemy, but also questioning his best friend's intentions.

----------

When he came into her room, Ron found himself plunged into darkness save only for the moonlight casting its glow from the open window.

He could hear her laboured breathing, but could not immediately place where she was in the room.

"Hermione?" He called out softly.

The breathing stopped short replaced by utter silence.

"Love, it's me. Ron. Please, come out."

There was no response for a good thirty seconds. Then suddenly, her voice cut through the deafening quiet.

"Go away, Ron. I want to be alone."

He slowly began to make his way through the shadowed room looking for any sign of movement.

"We both know I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well come out."

"Are you sure? I mean you seem quite busy lately. Wouldn't want to pull you away from anything pressing." Her shaking voice sounded so fragile.

He cursed himself, and everything else that brought this upon her. Yes, he wanted Malfoy out of her life, but not at this expense. He wanted to protect her from this pain, not be the cause of it.

He licked his lips quickly, and paused where he stood thinking of how he should proceed.

"Hermione, I'm not leaving. If you don't want me to talk, fine, I won't talk. If you don't want me near, that's fine too. I'll sit over here by the loo, but I'm not going anywhere."

He waited for some kind of response from her for a few excruciating seconds. Suddenly, he saw her darkened form stand in the corner, and come forward.

She glared at him through the darkness with so much anger he stepped back a little. He wouldn't, however, tear his eyes away from hers.

"Are you happy now?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

He had no idea what she meant, so he shook his head slightly in confusion.

"Are you happy? You were right. He's a monster." She said desperately trying to keep the tremor from her voice.

He took a step forward, but her voice stopped him cold.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" She threatened.

They regarded each other in cold silence. After a moment, she looked out the window at nothing.

"He tortured them, Ron. He saw them suffer, and he enjoyed it. He watched them die, and did nothing. Why would he do that?"

She shifted her gaze back to him begging for some kind of answer. Ron couldn't give one when he didn't understand it himself.

Without warning, she launched herself at him throwing her arms around his neck, and pressing her lips viciously against his.

He grabbed her arms and pulled himself free, unlatching his lips from hers at the same time.

"What are you doing?" He gasped.

"I need to feel joy, Ron. I need to know pleasure exists. If I don't, I'll drown." She said moving forward, and placing her hands on his face.

"Please," she begged, "help me remember something happy from my past."

"Hermione, you don't know what you're saying." He said trying to pull away from her.

As she moved closer wrapping her arms around him and tentatively pressing her lips against his, the tears flowed freely down her face.

"Please," she whispered against his lips before capturing them more fully with her own.

"Hermione," he moaned as he pulled away. Her soft lips were fogging his brain. "There's something I have to tell you," he tried to interject.

She placed her fingers gently on his mouth to silence him, and then after a moment's consideration, replaced them with her lips. She immediately ventured to deepen the kiss causing him to whimper slightly.

It took him a minute, but he finally responded. In one smooth motion, he bent his knees, encircled her waist, and gathered her closer to him pressing the full length of her body against his own before straightening up again. His right hand moved up to bury itself deeply into her mess of brown curls, while both of hers could not help but take handfuls of his fiery mane.

Without breaking their contact, they moved slowly back until they bumped into the bed. He then gently lifted her up, lowered her onto the soft mattress, and draped only half of himself over her as to not crush her.

In all the times he'd fantasized about the moment they would finally come together again, he always thought it would be infused with unbridled, raw passion.

Granted, her touch was electric, and always would be to him, but this quiet lovemaking was a sweet comfort to them both. There was no rush of fumbling hands, or frenzied removal of clothes. He brushed away her tears, and gently kissed her eyes. His reassuring touch calmed her, and his soothing caresses drove her to her edge. Her muted sighs, and whimpers warmly filled the gaping void that had been a part of him for so long, and fed the slow burning build of energy flowing between them. Finally in the height of their pleasure, they reached their climax in a wordless, earth-shattering communion.

**A/N: Whooo! Thank goodness that one's done. I know it's longer than usual, but I had a lot to cover. Took me ages to plot out. Thanks for the support and interest. Constructive criticisms, ideas, and reviews are all welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Lovely as it would be, none of it is mine.

Chapter 6

Ron woke with a start. He was sitting in a high backed armchair in yesterday's clothes. As he became a little more coherent, the events of the night before began to flood his mind. Images flashed behind his eyes, and a deep, warm blush made its way through his body. Extending his arms up and out, he allowed himself the luxury to stretch his tight muscles.

Things were becoming clearer. He remembered getting up in the middle of the night after Hermione had fallen asleep. Instead of staying where he'd much prefer, he got dressed, and relocated himself into the armchair. He didn't want someone coming in, and finding them in bed together. That would have caused more questions than either of them were ready to handle, but he couldn't leave her altogether.

He looked over to where he thought he would find her, but was presented with an empty bed instead. Sitting up startled, he looked around the room for any sign of her. Suddenly, from the washroom he heard running water, and he relaxed his tense posture.

In the next instant though, he became anxious, and uncertain when he thought about the post-coital chat to come. A million different scenarios ran through his mind from her jumping into his arms, to her screaming at him to leave.

He knew how he felt. There had been a piece of him missing, and last night it was returned to him. He'd gone so long without it that he'd grown accustomed to its absence. Now that it was back, he wasn't certain if he could live without it again. Trying to wait patiently, he busied himself fiddling with his hands.

He froze when he saw her emerge from the loo. He knew her face would tell him everything he needed to know. She gripped the doorframe of the washroom as their eyes met. For a brief moment, she held his gaze then looked away to focus on her hand playing with a slight chip in the paint on the doorway. Her expression was unreadable. She looked neither pleased, nor angry. At best, he could make out that she was pensive with a hint of anxiety. His inability to determine her emotional state increased his uneasiness.

She broke the silence first.

"Good morning," she said almost inaudibly.

"Morning," he responded in an equally hushed tone.

After an excruciating silence, he asked, "Did you sleep alright?"

A deep blush overtook her features. At the same time, she dropped her hand from the doorframe to clasp her other hand, and lowered her eyes.

Even more quietly than before, she answered, "Yes. Thank you."

Hating the apparent tension between them, Ron cleared his throat, and stood up abruptly. He couldn't take it much longer. He could handle her screaming or even crying, but this awkwardness was going to be his undoing.

Sensing his discomfort, she spoke, "When did you move to the armchair?"

She had finally looked up to meet his gaze, and he found himself squirming at the attention.

Placing his hands in his pockets, and looking anywhere but at her, he answered, "Oh, around two. You looked so tired, and I just wanted you to get a good night sleep."

At this, they both blushed profusely, and looked around.

"Listen Ron, about last night…"

His eyes snapped over to meet hers, but she didn't continue. They simply both stood there staring at each other.

"Yes?" he finally whispered.

She inhaled deeply to steady herself. "I wasn't myself. I was upset, and angry. Under any other circumstances…"

It hit him like a ton of bricks. She regretted it.

"It wouldn't have happened," he finished for her.

"That's not what I was going to say."

"But that's what you meant."

"You have no idea what I meant," she huffed.

He swatted at his eyes to stay the tears that were trying to form, and moved quickly past her toward the door.

"Well, you've made yourself clear enough..."

She turned on her heels to face him.

"You're just going to run away? I say one thing you don't like, and you bolt?" Turning away from him, and moving into the room, she muttered, "Typical."

The verbal jab staying his departure, he shouted, "Excuse me?"

"For all these feelings you profess to have, you certainly don't like to spend much time talking to me."

Ron went a dark crimson from a combination of embarrassment, and anger.

"I'm sorry. I guess I don't like to hear the woman I love say that our night together was a mistake."

That comment stunned Hermione. She knew he cared about her, but he had never blatantly outright told her as much.

"I was only trying to tell you that, as lovely as last night was, I don't think we were ready for it. At least I wasn't," she sputtered defensively.

She took a breath, and walked over to look out the window putting her back to him.

"I've felt really off lately," she admitted quietly. "My emotions seem to be all over the place, and sometimes I just can't think straight. I realize the necessity of these potions they have me on, but I really do hate them."

The guilt was immediate. He felt like someone had kicked him in the gut. In his eagerness to be with her, he'd once again taken advantage of her. Yes, she was begging him, but he should have been stronger. He should have put her needs first. Why was he such a selfish prat?

"Add on that I just found out my best friend was pretty much cheering as my parents were murdered, I'm not doing my best," she said bitterly.

"He's an evil git," he supplied darkly.

"Don't start Ron. I don't want to hear it, especially not from you."

"What? You just said…" He said taking a few steps toward her.

She turned to face him, and said, "I know what I said, but I don't need you egging me on."

"I'm just glad you finally see who and what he really is."

"Was, Ron, was."

"What do you mean 'was'?" He nearly shouted.

"He's not the same person he was back then."

"I can't believe you're still defending him. He was a part of the lynch mob that killed your parents, and yet you can still stand there and say he's a changed man. What the hell is the matter with you?"

She slapped him hard.

"I hate him, alright. I hate him for what he did," she screamed. "I hate him for taking away my parents. I hate him for taking pleasure in their pain."

The tears began to pour down her face unchecked.

"Hermione," he said taking another step toward her.

"No. Get the hell away from me! You're enjoying this. You've wanted this for ages."

"I am not enjoying this, but I won't deny that I'm happy you've seen the light."

"What light, Ron?" She scoffed at him. "I'm in the dark? I'm even further in the dark now than I was before. I'm so confused, and torn I don't know which end is up. My head says I should detest him, but my heart is telling me he's not the same person now who did all those horrible things back then."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I think you should listen to your head."

"Ron, you just don't understand. I don't think you want to understand. Why can't you accept that people change?"

"I will never, get that, never accept Malfoy as the pansy ass he comes off as now," he growled.

"Why can't you see how much it hurts me to lose him?" She screamed at him.

His eyes grew dark, and he became deathly still. "Because you're better off without him," he forced out through gritted teeth.

The two stood staunchly glaring at each other.

"Good morning, Hermione. I just wanted to come in, and see…" Lavender stopped abruptly when she saw Ron and Hermione's confrontational position.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" She said softly.

After a long pause, Ron tore his eyes from the intense staring contest he held with Hermione, and said, "I was just leaving."

He grabbed his coat, and huffed angrily from the room. Once he was gone, Hermione wandered over to the armchair wiping at her eyes with the heal of her palm, and sat heavily burying her head in her hands.

"Are you alright?" Lavender asked tentatively.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. That's fine." Lavender supplied gently after a moment's pause. "I can leave if you need some time…"

Throughout this, a thought had occurred to Hermione. She dropped her hands and really looked at Lavender. Here was the only other person in the world who would understand how torn she felt.

In a decisive move, she cut Lavender off mid sentence. "Actually, I think I do need to talk about this. Do you mind?"

Lavender took in Hermione's dejection, and offered her a small compassionate smile.

"Not at all."

She moved to the other armchair, and sat patiently waiting for Hermione to be ready.

"For it to make sense, I guess I should probably start from the beginning."

----------

"Hey sis, how ya doing?"

Ginny looked up from her paper work through the many stacks of files littering her desk to find her brother Percy smiling at her from her doorway. Her gut twisted every time she saw him. She loved him dearly, but she still didn't feel completely comfortable with him.

He had come back into the family fold soon after their father was made Minister of Magic, and she couldn't help but feel like the shift in his attitude had more to do with ministry politics than with familial obligation. And then inevitably, she'd feel awful for thinking so ill of her own brother.

"Hello Percy! I'm good, if not a little behind in my paper work," she said referring to the mountain of paper before her.

"Give me a second to finish up my notes on this file," she said looking back down, and writing furiously.

He walked into the room a little with his hands clutched behind his back, and looked around noting the different aspects of her office. She finished writing her notes, quickly closed the file, and put it aside.

"So, how are you? Have a seat." She said motioning to the chair across from her.

"Oh, I'm well, very well. Yes. Thank you." He shifted from foot to foot nervously before taking the proffered chair.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Percy, is something the matter?"

"What? No, I'm fine, fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem a little… distracted."

"Do I? Oh. Oh, just a lot happening at work. You know how it is." He said gesturing to the multiple piles on her desk.

She laughed lightly. "Yes, I do."

Her demeanor sobered quickly as she continued on. "So Perce, what's going on? To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?

"Well, there's this case I'm working on." He paused to consider the tactic he should take. Should he try to wile it out of her, or should he be direct. "I was actually wondering if you might be able to help me with it."

She drew her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Me? Is it a medical question?"

"In a matter of speaking. It's more to do with a person," he said evasively.

She didn't like the sounds of this.

"I'm not certain if I can help. There are some pretty strict rules in place regarding patient/healer confidentiality."

"I know. I know. I just wanted to get the basic status on someone. Just how they're doing really."

"Who might we be speaking of then?" She eyed him cautiously.

"Draco Malfoy," he said bluntly.

"What? Why him? Why do you need to know how he's doing?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

Awkwardly, Percy shifted in his seat.

"I need to know what kind of progress he's making in regaining his memory."

Ginny balked at his directness. She sat back, folded her arms in front of her chest, and took a moment to measure her response.

"I'm sorry Percy. I'm not at liberty to discuss the details of a patient's file with you."

"Oh, come on Gin."

Suddenly, Ginny's eyes widened in realization. "The Ministry is going after him, aren't they?"

Percy cleared his throat, and straightened his posture slightly.

"Not officially. Not yet, at least. But we are gathering information for a future hearing."

She took him in, and it dawned on her that he was here to pump her for information.

"Well, I have nothing to say."

He shot her a snotty look, and said, "Unfortunately baby sister, come the trial you will have no choice but to testify."

"Percy!" She gasped at his callous tone.

"You might as well just give me what I came for before you regret making such a rash decision. Otherwise, you might just find your job security in question."

Her head nearly boiled with rage. She leaned forward on her elbows, raised one eyebrow, and shot him a truly terrifying look.

"Don't you threaten me Percival Weasley," she whispered in a dangerously low voice. "I can make things very unpleasant for you."

"Father is already involved in the matter, so you will have no sway with him." He smirked at her arrogantly.

'_Pompous git! I'll take you down a peg or two,'_ she thought to herself.

"I wasn't talking about Dad. You come at me with this nonsense again, and I'll make sure a certain person back at the Burrow is made perfectly aware of the threats you just leveled against me."

"You wouldn't," he gasped.

"Oh, but I would. And trust me, when she finds out, forget turning to father. He will be in just as much trouble as you. Even Merlin himself will not be able to save you."

He sat frozen in shock, and fear. Father had pull, but Mother was downright scary.

"She would never believe you," he said grasping at straws now.

"Oh, you don't think so? Ask yourself this then. Who stayed at home while the rest of you basically ignored her, especially you?"

She waited to see the information register. When it finally did, he paled considerably.

"You can show yourself out Percival," she said dismissively as she picked up her quill, and reopened the file in front of her.

He stared at her bewildered for a moment. When did his hotheaded little sister turn into such a dragon?

He stood, and made his way to the door but before he made it out, Ginny's voice stopped him. "Percy?"

She looked up at him, and smiled the smile she always gave as a child just before she casted her legendary bat bogey hex.

"I'll see you at the Burrow on Sunday?" She called sweetly.

"Yes, of course," he stuttered before turning to reach for the door handle.

"Oh, and Percy?"

He turned back fearing what may come next.

"When you get back to the office, say 'hello' to father for me." And with that, she gave him a very pointed look before continuing. "Give him my regards."

He could only nod as he made his way out the door. Dad was going to kill him.

----------

At a loss for words, Lavender sat back in her armchair.

Leaning forward, Hermione watched her closely for some kind of response.

"So, you two…" Lavender made a vague hand motion toward the bed. "…In here last night?"

"Yes." Hermione answered quietly. "I'm not very proud of it. I pretty much forced myself on him."

"I seriously doubt you had to force very hard," she said teasingly. "How was it?"

A light blush suffused Hermione's face.

"Lav, I really don't think that's the issue at hand here."

"Hermione, owning up to how you found being with him will go a far way in figuring out why you did it in the first place, why you're trying to get away from him and it now, and how you feel about him in general."

"You just want to dish." Hermione accused.

"That to." Lavender said smiling mischievously.

Hermione shifted awkwardly in her chair. She sighed deeply but smiled despite herself, and took a moment to choose her words.

"It was bloody brilliant," she said trying her damnedest not to sigh.

A small smirk flitted across Lavender's face before she asked her next question.

"Then why did you tell him it was a mistake?"

"I never said the word mistake." Hermione back peddled.

"You didn't correct him though when he did."

"It just came on so fast. One minute I was screaming at him, the next I was literally climbing all over him. We have so many issues, Lavender. I can't seem to talk to him without us getting into some kind of spat."

"That's nothing new with you two though."

"This is different. He's changed. He's not the way I remember him, and our arguments always seem to come down to the same thing, or person rather." Hermione explained.

Lavender glanced out the window, and then down to her clasped hands.

"Draco," she finally said in a whisper.

"I don't even know how I feel about all this right now. I'm furious at Draco, and heart broken. I hate him for who he used to be. I also feel like not only did I lose my parents, but I've lost my brother as well."

At this point, Hermione stood up, and began to pace about the room.

"And then Ron just had to keep pouring salt in the wound this morning by trying to push me to shred him to bits. He just couldn't seem to understand why I might be grieving over Draco."

"Why would he pour salt on you?" Lavender asked confused.

"It's a muggle expression."

"Alright. Anyway, Ron has a lot of resentment built up toward him."

"I know there's a strong animosity between their families, but that should have nothing to do with who Draco is now."

"That's only a part of it, Hermione. Ron is also quite jealous of how close you two have become. You really do have a marvelous friendship." She said with a slight hint of envy in her voice.

Hermione swallowed down the lump forming in her throat, and willed herslef not to start crying again.

"I think you mean 'had'."

Lavender nodded, stood, and placed her hand gently on Hermione's forearm.

"Give yourself some time. You deserve to be angry. Let yourself go through that, but please don't give up on him completely. He's really going to need you soon."

Hermione thought the last comment was odd, but decided to let it drop.

Lavender moved to leave when Hermione asked quietly. "How's he doing?"

Lavender paused at the door to consider her words. "He's been moved to solitary for his own safety."

Hermione started slightly. "Why?"

"You really want to know?"

"Spit it out, Lavender." She huffed.

"He had a nervous breakdown last night, Hermione. He's been placed on suicide watch."

And with that, Lavender moved quickly from the room leaving Hermione to sort through the emotional mess within her.

----------

Impatiently, Ron paced back and forth in front of the vacant reception desk with his hands jammed in his pockets. He looked up at the clock, and let out a frustrated sigh. Today had turned into a truly awful day. He couldn't have stuffed things up worse with Hermione if he'd actually been trying.

"Been waiting long?" Came a voice from just down the hall interrupting his thoughts.

Ron turned to find his brother approaching quickly.

"Percy, what the hell took you so long?" He berated him. "How did things go with Gin?"

"Not well. She knows what's going on with the Ministry now, and I don't think she's too happy about it."

Ron looked at him trying to figure out what seemed off about that comment, and then it occurred to him.

"Percy," he said in a low voice, "what did you say to her? Why would she be upset?"

Percy glanced around anxiously, and said, "I might have mentioned something about her job."

"Shit, Percy that worked with Lavender, but you should have known it would never go over with Gin. Was she mad?"

"Let's just say we need to keep Mum away from her for the next little while."

Ron whistled out low. "Blimey." He finally said.

"What about you? Did you find out anything about how he's doing?"

"Well, I've got good news, and bad news. He remembered that he was a part of the Great Muggle Attacks last night."

"That's fantastic. That alone should land him ten to twenty in Azkaban." Percy interrupted excitedly.

"Yah, but mate, he had a complete nervous breakdown right after it. They have him on a bloody suicide watch."

"Shit. Do you think it will take him long to recover from that?" Percy asked with more concern for the case than for the man.

"What do I look like, a bloody Healer? You have Lavender on a string. Go ask her." Ron answered gruffly.

"She's been really unobliging lately. I get the feeling the little bitch has actually been working against us."

"Percy, please don't call her that. I hate it when you talk like that about women."

"Fine, fine. How's Hermione doing?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ron responded darkly.

Sensing Ron's fowl mood, Percy decided to change the subject. "Listen, we should probably get going. Dad is waiting for us back at the office."

Ron nodded, and then the two disappeared with a "pop".

A moment later, a lone figure stepped out gradually from an adjacent hallway. Clutching his fists, and trying with every shred of will power he possessed not to lose control, Harry Potter began to shake from the sheer rage ripping through his body.

Suddenly, the lights in the hall went dim, flashed up quickly, then dimmed again from the surge of his anger. He set his legs in motion, and with each step that took him further down the hallway, the light bulbs exploded as he passed beneath them one after the other.

It was time to pay Ms. Weasley a visit.

**A/N: Another long one. No apologies this time though. There's so much I need to achieve in each of these chapters. **

**Thanks to everyone for their support, and interest. As always, constructive criticism, ideas, and reviews are welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 7 – Mind Games

They sat at the table together in utter silence. Draco looked around at the windowless room and its white unremarkable walls, and clutched his hands nervously in front of him. After briefly scrutinizing the room, his eyes came to rest on the figure across from him.

Lavender sat pouring over his file making the odd note here and there, and biting her bottom lip when something particular puzzled her.

'_Merlin,'_ he thought to himself, _'her lips are maddening.'_

He took this moment of quiet between them to think over again what he had to do. He was not looking forward to this, but it was necessary. He only hoped that she would be able to forgive him one day.

She looked up from her notes, sighed deeply shaking him from his introspection, and gave him a warm, open smile. She began to gather her things, and stood from the table.

"Well, it appears you're recovering nicely from your breakdown. However, I believe you still have a long way to go before we can safely say you're beyond it."

She began to move toward the door when he called out to her.

"Lavender?"

She turned backed to him, and took in his pensive state.

"Yes, Draco."

"I haven't been completely forthcoming with you," he said uncertainly.

"What do you mean?"

"I… I've remembered a great deal more."

She took a small step forward and regarded him curiously.

"How so?" She questioned.

"Well, as you know, I've only really been recalling images, and memories up until now."

"Yes." She said encouraging him to continue.

Suddenly, a completely different expression swept his face replacing his reflective mood. His whole being took on a playfully lazy, sensual feel. He stood from the table slowly, and with an elegance she hadn't seen in him since his arrival, he slowly sauntered over to her causing a nervous energy to course through her at his nearing presence.

"I've begun to remember feelings, and emotional impressions," he said, his voice low.

As he came closer, she unwittingly began to back up until she abruptly bumped into the wall behind her. Finally ceasing what felt like a stalking of prey, he stopped mere inches away from her.

"Really? What kind of feelings?" She stuttered out breathlessly.

He reached up, and his eyes enviously watched his right hand lightly finger a strand of her long honey blond hair. Tearing his eyes away from his hand's activity, he brought them over to lovingly rake over her china doll like features.

"Oh, everything really," he murmured softly. "Anger, joy… lust."

Lavender stood stiffly her breath laboured and ragged. She clutched her files tightly to her chest, and watched his eyes as they studied her closely. She lightly cleared her throat to ensure no trace of her own excitement at having him look at her in such a way came through.

"That's… That's wonderful. Is there any one emotion that is pushing its way to the surface more so than any other?" She asked holding her breath slightly.

Suddenly, his hand released the strand of hair, but moved to cradle her jaw instead, his fingers brushing against the nape of her neck. She inhaled sharply at the sudden intimate contact, and a small smirk graced his lips at her reaction to him.

"Yes," he whispered against her lips.

In the next moment though, his expression grew serious, and he quickly brought his mouth down to claim hers in a hungry kiss. As he did so, his left arm snaked around her waist, and drew her closer to him eliciting a light moan from her.

The files forgotten, she let them drop to the ground opting instead to wrap her arms around his neck, and pulled herself more flush against him. It was his turn to moan reveling in the feel of her curves pressed tightly up against him.

Their kisses grew more aggressive as they became more wanton. This encounter was quickly spiraling out of control. He hadn't intended to let it get this far, but she just tasted and felt so good. He only wanted to have something to remember when… He didn't take into consideration how hard it would be to let her go once he had her in his arms.

Reluctantly, he pulled his lips away from hers, and she whimpered slightly at his withdrawal. Holding tightly to one another, neither made a move to release the other.

He swallowed hard to wet his suddenly dry throat. He kissed her again, then pulled himself out of her arms completely, and walked away before he got too caught up in her.

Feeling the loss of him instantly, she called out to him. "Draco?"

Keeping his back to her, he ran his right hand through his hair, and began to laugh without an ounce of mirth.

Thoroughly confused by the shift in his mood, she asked him cautiously, "What's so funny?"

"Would you like to know what emotion has come most strongly to the forefront?"

He rolled his eyes, and focused on the ceiling. Thank goodness he had his back to her, and she couldn't see his face because he still hadn't pulled himself together enough to do it.

Through her addled mind, Lavender had to retrace their recent conversation to remember her question.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

He quickly turned to her in response, and the look on his face was chilling. Her breath caught, and she took a small step back landing her once again against the wall. There before her stood the old Draco Malfoy: the vicious sneer, the haughty indifference in his eyes, and the attitude of superiority.

"Disgust." His coldness tore through her.

"Excuse me?" She gasped out.

"What's the matter Healer Brown?" He drawled at her.

"Draco, what are you talking about? What have you remembered exactly?" She asked suspiciously in a trembling voice.

"Everything, and nothing Miss Brown. As I said before, I remember every image, memory, and feeling including who I used to be. Or, should I say who I really am."

His eyes pinned her with such hatred.

She shook her head, and tried to make sense of the incredible shift in him that had seemed to have just taken place.

"What are you saying?"

"I remember you Lavender. I remember who you were in school. You were nothing more than a mindless tart that had a thing for redheads. But from what I recall, it really didn't make that much of a difference. You would pretty much throw yourself at anyone. Anything for a good shag, eh?"

Her mouth dropped open slightly in shock, but then she slammed it shut, and swallowed hard to keep down the visible emotion gripping her.

"That was a very long time ago, Mr. Malfoy." Lavender gritted out through a clenched jaw.

"Well apparently, not long enough. Thanks again for the lovely snog by the way. I'll let my mates know you're still open for business." He smiled at her roguishly as he wiped his thumb across his bottom lip.

Lavender could only shake her head at him in disbelief, and back her way out of the room. As she pushed her way through the door, he heard a sob tear out of her, and it pierced him to the very core.

Once the door was firmly shut, he breathed out deeply running his hands through his hair, and willed himself not to let the tears that were threatening him fall.

'_I had no choice,'_ he tried to convince himself. _'I'm a monster. She deserves so much more than the nightmare she'd have to live through with me.'_

----------

Ron sat at his kitchen table, a bowl of cereal in front of him. It was the best he could do for dinner. He just didn't have the energy to pull something more together. Suddenly, he heard a loud 'pop' sound from his living room.

"Hello!" He called out.

When no response came, he instinctively reached for his wand. He had stood, and was slowly making his way toward the kitchen door when something solid connected with his face, and sent him hurtling to the ground.

Clutching his jaw, he looked around the still empty kitchen.

"Harry?" He called out tentatively.

Without out warning, Harry's head appeared followed by the rest of him looming over Ron.

Harry threw his invisibility cloak over a kitchen chair, and glared down at Ron.

"Blimey, mate. What the hell was that for?" Ron sputtered.

"You know damn well what that was for." Harry growled at him.

"No, I don't," he supplied lamely.

"Oh, shut it, Ron." Harry yelled.

"Can you back off a moment so I can stand up at least?"

Harry turned abruptly, and strode over to the fridge for a butterbeer. Ron rubbed his jaw gingerly, and took his time getting up. What the hell had gotten into Harry?

Harry began to pace around the small kitchen like a caged animal while Ron stood motionless watching his every move.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking Ron?" Harry finally barked.

Ron's brow creased in confusion, and he began to shake his head back and forth.

"Don't play dumb, Ron. I've already spoken to Ginny. She told me all about her little run in with Percy."

Ron groaned, and rolled his eyes.

"In future reference, you might also want to consider having sensitive conversations some place a little less public."

Ron's eyebrows drew together indicating that he had fallen even deeper into confusion.

"You and Percy weren't the only ones in that hallway." Harry spat.

Mortified at being found out, Ron's eyes widened in realization.

"I thought you were trying to win her back. She'll never forgive you if you get Malfoy sent to Azkaban." Harry berated.

"You don't understand." Ron mumbled quietly.

"You're right, I don't. Why don't you try, and explain it to me."

Ron seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, but then, as if coming to some kind of resolution, the uncertainty playing across his face vanished.

He turned away from Harry, jammed his hands in his pockets, and said in a quiet voice, "I just don't trust him."

"That's not good enough Ron. You lied to me," Harry accused.

"I never lied." He shifted awkwardly on his feet. "I just didn't tell you what was going on at the Ministry."

"That's still a lie, Ron." Harry shouted.

"What was I supposed to do? The Ministry thinks you're a liability when it comes to Hermione, and Draco."

"Excuse me?"

"They felt you shouldn't know about the investigation because you would be biased against it."

"You're telling me they think I would stand in the way of them prosecuting Malfoy?"

"Yah." Ron said nervously.

Harry paused to think on that.

"Their right," he finally answered.

"Now you see my point."

"No Ron, I don't. The Ministry is full of tossers. But that still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me, and why you went along with it in the first place."

"Harry, it's not what it looks like."

"Obviously you have no idea what this looks like. Would you like to know what it looks like?" Harry bit out becoming more agitated.

Ron stayed quiet. He knew this was going to come eventually. Harry wasn't stupid.

Harry's chest was rising, and falling with ragged breathes. He wiped at his mouth, and shook out his hands to release some of the tension.

"Ron, it looks like you've been conspiring with your Dad, and that git of a brother of yours to put Draco away for a very long time. That's what it looks like."

Ron still didn't answer, but kept his eyes downcast.

"Well, is that what this is, or are you really just going for a lovely picnic along the Thames?"

For his own part, Ron really wished Harry had actually figured the whole thing out. He really needed him. But apparently, Harry had only made it part of the way, and Ron couldn't tell him the rest without risking everything.

"I guess you have me all figured out." Ron finally offered sullenly.

'_Why is he being so obtuse?'_ Harry wondered to himself.

"You selfish prat." Harry growled. "You just can't share her with anyone, can you? You just can't stand it if someone other than you makes her happy. Well, guess what. This latest stunt of yours is going to push her so far away, she'll probably never want to see you again."

Ron flinched but stood stalk still.

"You've done some stupid things in the past Ron, but this… this takes the cake. And before you ask, it's a muggle turn of phrase."

Harry regarded him for another excruciating stretch of silence before realizing Ron was no longer a part of the conversation. He was staring down focusing on some invisible spot on the ground.

"Aren't you even going to try to defend yourself?"

"Why should I?" Ron offered softly. "You've already made up your mind."

Harry shook with rage. Was this git actually going to stand there and try to make him feel guilty after what he did?

"I can't be around you Ron. You've changed. I thought things would get better once Hermione came back, but you've only gotten worse. The man I knew would never put himself first. He would never let another man suffer just to satisfy his own needs. I… I think it best you stay the hell away from me."

Ron's eyes shot up to meet Harry's.

"What? For how long is?"

"How long? How long? I don't know. A week… a month… maybe even a year. I need to get to the point when I don't feel the urge to do you bodily harm." Harry ranted.

"Harry, please…"

"I need to leave."

And with that, Harry grabbed his cloak off the chair, and disappeared with a "crack".

Ron was stunned. Lost in thought, he stared mindlessly at the spot where Harry had stood only moments before. His inner dialogue was running rampant making his head spin.

Could he do this? He was on the verge of losing his two best friends. But it would be worth it to ensure Hermione's happiness. If only he could have been honest with Harry. Let him know exactly what was going on. He really needed someone to talk to about the whole thing. It had been a month of this now, and he felt himself being worn down by the pressure of the secret he was keeping.

Ultimately though, he knew it was better this way. Better that Harry, Hermione, and even the Ministry thought he was still avid to get Malfoy. Better that Harry assumed he was working with the Ministry to take Draco to trial. This way, if anyone were to question them, they wouldn't have to pretend to know nothing, or lie to protect him.

No. It was definitely better this way. He would just have to bear this a little while longer. Once the Ministry had Malfoy in custody, then he could put his plan into action.

----------

Draco sat staring at his hands sprawled on the tabletop. It had been over an hour since Lavender had left, and he hadn't moved. The events of their conversation played over, and over again in his mind. He would bounce between the memory of her horrified expression which quickly transitioned into anger and hurt, to the feeling of her soft lips caressing his own.

This was proving a lot harder than he'd initially thought it would be, and he hadn't even seen Hermione yet. As angry as he knew she was about her parents, he also knew she would come back to see him. She was loyal to a fault. He just had to be ready for that inevitability.

The sound of the door opening pulled him from his ruminations. He looked up to find Hermione standing just inside the doorway. He hadn't expected her so soon. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. If he thought it was hard to hurt Lavender as he had, this was going to be nearly impossible.

"What do you want?" He snapped at her.

She jumped, but refused to look away meeting his glare evenly.

"I've just been with Lavender. She's crying in her office. What in the world did you say to her?" She questioned.

He flinched slightly, but continued on with his act. "What? The little trollop didn't gush it out to you?"

Hermione looked at him in shock.

"Draco, what in the world has gotten into you?"

"My right mind," he supplied darkly.

"What do you…"

But he cut her off abruptly before she could finish. "I've remembered who I am, you filthy little mudblood."

She gasped loudly, and blanched at his profanity.

"You what?" She finally eked out.

"That's right, Granger." He stood up, and came quickly around the table. "I know who I am, and I know what you are, and I'm truly sickened with myself for having actually lived with you for over five years."

She began to shake her head frantically back and forth.

"You… you don't mean it. Peter, why are you saying these things?"

"Don't call me that!" He screamed at her. "My name is Draco Malfoy. Peter was a useless moron, and I'm glad he's gone. I'll be even happier when you've finally left me alone."

He paused before putting what he knew would be the final nail in the coffin. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

She let out a small whimper. Tears began to stream haphazardly down her face, her entire body trembled violently, and she looked like she was on the verge of collapsing. He nearly lost his will to follow through at that point. It was too hard. The pain etching itself across her face was too much. He nearly broke.

"Ron told me it would only be a matter of time before you came back. I defended you. I told him you had changed."

"That was your first mistake," he said flippantly.

"I should have listened to him," she forced out.

"I guess you should have. Strange how the Weasel is the only one who had me pegged."

He turned his back to her, and walked back to the table. If he faced her any longer, she would see the lie all over him.

She looked down, and wiped at the path on her face the tears had taken. She held there with her head bowed for what seemed like an eternity. Finally coming to some kind of conclusion, she took a deep, shuddering breath, and looked back up to stare at his back.

"I know this is probably the last time we'll ever speak. And I know you hate me more than anything, or anyone in the world," she managed to utter through an emotion laden voice. "But you will always be a brother to me."

And with that, she turned quickly, and fled the room.

He couldn't even hold off for the door to shut completely. He crumpled on the spot using the table as his only leverage from him falling. If Hermione had come back in not a moment later, she would have found him on his knees crying wildly into his hands, and begging for her forgiveness.

----------

The little man sat in his dark office lamenting his misfortune. Things had gone from bad to worse. That idiot, Percival Weasley, had gone and blown the secrecy of their investigation by mouthing off at his sister. He had tried to warn him, but the prat wouldn't listen. What would they do now? It was only a matter of time before the Ministry's case leaked out. He was fairly certain Potter already knew. This could get really ugly really fast.

Suddenly, his door opened. The silhouetted figure of a woman stood motionless in his doorway. He looked at her slightly blinded by the light from the hall.

"Can I help you?" He managed.

"No, Mr. Sparkle," came the woman's low, even, emotionless voice. "You should ask how I can help you."

"Healer Brown?"

**A/N: Hoooah! Maybe I shouldn't admit this, but I cried writing this chapter. Constructive criticisms, and reviews welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 8

Moonlight bathed the otherwise lightless room in an eerie glow. Although silence prevailed, for one lone soul curled tightly on the bed, serenity could not be found.

Behind haunted grey eyes that shone with unshed tears that reflected the cold blue light in the room, Draco's mind raced seamlessly between his loathsome past, precarious present, and grim future making sleep an impossible dream.

He remembered absolutely everything including how he was raised to the opinions and feelings he once held before being hit with the curse. At the same time, he also retained the memories of his time with Sarah. What she taught him, and how he had evolved into the man he was now.

After all was said and done, he considered the day he lost his memory to be the luckiest of his entire worthless life. He would have given anything to go back, and spend what time he had left being clueless with her. But those days were gone, and he had clearly, and definitively shut the door on ever having them back again. What faced him now was a cold, dark future that he very rightly deserved.

Draco rolled over to face the window. He looked out at the piercingly white moon, and wondered briefly if it was actually full. If not, it was pretty damn close. Suddenly, the door to his room opened emitting a soft warm light from the hall. Without rolling over to face his visitor, without moving his head to even acknowledge them, Draco's eyes remained fixed on the celestial canvas outside.

With quiet resignation, he said, "I was wondering when you'd be by to fetch me."

----------

Hermione was suffering from a pounding headache, and her name was Lavender Brown.

After learning of Draco's removal from the hospital by the Ministry the night before, Hermione went to seek out the therapist for a little one on one. Her intention, however, was not for a session, but rather to confront the woman about her possible involvement in this latest development.

She finally came upon the healer in Draco's old room sitting on the bed staring out the window clutching his pillow to her chest. The picture this presented had almost softened Hermione to her mission. Almost.

She was able to get out that Lavender had gone to the Ministry with Draco's mental change, and now she found herself in the middle of a heated argument with the woman.

"How could you just run to the Ministry, and tell them that Draco's back to his old self?"

"You don't understand what his words did to me. I… I just wasn't thinking straight." Lavender said defensively.

"It's your bloody job to think straight!" Hermione yelled.

"I know that. Don't you think I know that? I've never felt this way about anyone before. Sure there was Ron…"

"What do you mean there was Ron?"

Suddenly it occurred to Lavender that Hermione may not have regained that particular memory yet, and she tried desperately to back peddle. Maybe if she only gave part of the truth, it wouldn't seem so bad.

"Well, I just… I had a crush on him at Hogwarts in sixth year, but that was ages ago."

But the wheels in Hermione's head had already started to turn rehashing the memories, and bringing them to the forefront.

"You little bitch!" Hermione finally whispered threateningly. "You didn't just have a crush on him. The two of you made my life a living hell for our entire sixth year!"

"We were teenagers Hermione. Of course everything feels larger than life…"

Hermione was not listening anymore. She began to pace about the room seething with rage.

"Shut it!"

"No. You are not going to shut me out on this. You're recalling these memories as if they happened today, and the feelings you're having are those of a sixteen year-old girl. You have to know these memories are well in the past, and that they were only the hormonal antics of teenagers."

Hermione got right in her face. "You stole him from me. You were my dorm mate. You knew how I felt about him, and you took him anyway."

"Hermione," Lavender said grabbing Hermione's forearms, and giving her a quick shake. "That was eight years ago. We were kids. It's in the past. We're both different now."

"You haven't changed one bit." Hermione bit out viciously. "You were vindictive back then, and you're vindictive now. Ron broke it off with you, and you became a bitch to him. Draco makes a nasty comment, and you turn him into the Ministry."

Lavender dropped her hands getting angry herself.

"Ron, and Draco are two very different people to me."

"They don't look all that different from where I stand." Hermione said with a cool bitterness.

"Ron was a bloody teenage crush. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake." Lavender screamed. "I can't believe I'm in love with Draco Malfoy of all people!"

A tense silence descended between them. Lavender's chest was heaving with laboured emotional breaths, and Hermione stood paralyzed shocked back to the present.

"Lavender."

"No Hermione, you don't understand," she said as she turned, and walked away from Hermione.

"I'm in love with an awful man who will only ever consider me a mindless piece of garbage. You go along in life thinking you're a strong, worthwhile, independent person, and then one day, you wake up and find that you've lost yourself to someone who thinks less of you than dirt. I hate that I'm one of those women who loves someone who treats like shit. I never thought I'd let that happen to me. No matter what I tell myself to erase these feelings, I can't make them stop. Even now, when I know he's back to his old self, I still can't stop."

Lavender seemed to deflate completely after this emotional tirade, and collapsed in a heap on the floor but stared off at nothing.

"What's worse is that I've compromised my professionalism over this entire affair," she finally continued. "Hermione, I never did exceptionally well at Hogwarts. I had acceptable grades. Nothing outstanding. That whole situation with you and Ron really woke me up though. I wanted to be more than just a stupid tart. I can't tell you how hard I studied, or how proud I was the day I earned my certification. And now, just like that, Draco has taken it all away with a few well-chosen words. I… I can't continue here after this. My actions were in direct violation with the code of ethics I'm obligated to uphold."

She buried her face in her hands, and her entire frame began to tremble.

Hermione could not move. She stared down at Lavender in absolute shock. Finally regaining her senses, she slowly dropped to her knees at Lavender's side, and regarded her for a moment.

If Lavender was aware of Hermione's now close proximity, she didn't let on. Gingerly, Hermione wrapped her arms around Lavender's shaking form, and pulled her slightly toward her. Lavender bore no resistance, and moved into the embrace willingly.

In the silence that followed, Hermione's mind reeled with the pain Lavender must be going through. Yes, she loved Draco too. And yes, it was excruciating to lose him to his former self, but she didn't think she could handle it if she and Ron were in their position.

As misguided as Ron was sometimes, he loved her. And as if each hour was a day, and each day, a month, her feelings for him grew to the point she felt she was bursting. It wasn't so much what he did or said now, but she knew her body and mind were reawakening to old feelings that had always been there. Each day, she didn't think she could love, or miss him more, and yet she did.

She hadn't seen him since the morning after their night together. She realized he must be staying away because he thought she was angry with him, or even uncaring about him. She'd have to find a way to make it up to him.

Suddenly, a slight sniffle brought her back to the present, and she considered the plight of the woman in her arms. Lavender didn't need her derision. She needed her sympathy, and support. And with that, Hermione held on tighter.

----------

Draco sat in yet another dull grey room. One in a long line of dull grey rooms he'd been subjected to over the past several hours. He had been put through not one, but three interviews in which he'd had to answer what seemed like the exact same questions.

In the next two rooms, he'd had to complete two different written tests about himself. Well-known facts, if you would, about his life. The first was more basic, but the second delved into intensely personal information. It was apparent they wanted to ensure he actually had regained his memory, and wasn't just trying to put one over on them. Why they cared was beyond him, but he did as they asked without argument.

In the fifth room, a bloke came in, and simply chatted with him for twenty minutes about nothing in particular. Then he was escorted to where he was now. In this, the sixth room, he was alone with Ginny for his daily potion treatment. Perhaps this was a sign he'd passed.

"Open," Ginny said in a methodical voice interrupting his thoughts.

Draco was unable to administer the potions for himself. His hands had been bound behind his back for much of the day save for the two written tests.

He glared at her, but obeyed her instructions, and opened his mouth. She placed the cup to his lips, and slowly tilted it back allowing him to only take as much as he could handle.

When he started to convulse slightly, she pulled the cup away to allow him to cough, and retch. He had yet to grow accustomed to the awful taste of the potions. As he finally recovered himself, he noticed she was far more watchful of him than usual. The attention made him uneasy.

"What the hell are you looking at Weaselette" He sneered at her.

Ginny eyed him closely, and then said, "Nothing."

Her lack of offense at his unusual rudeness disturbed him slightly. He looked away as she continued their daily routine of his treatment.

"It must be really hard," she finally said after a long silence.

"And what is that Weaselette? Please share," he questioned frustration evident in his tone.

"Trying your hardest to act the way you used to."

He snapped his head back to her, and pinned her with a vicious glare. But before he could respond, the door opened admitting Ron with a rectangular box under his arm.

"Hey Gin," he called to her, "are you almost done?"

She sighed heavily. The real interrogation of Draco Malfoy was about to begin, and she wanted no part of it.

"Yes Ron," she said packing everything back into her satchel, and gathering her cloak.

"What's that you have there?" She asked testily. "I didn't think the Ministry sanctioned torture."

He gave her a disbelieving stare, and said, "It's a chess set, Gin. The council's going to be a while, and I was taking you up on your suggestion to play a few rounds with him."

Embarrassed by her previous accusation, Ginny reddened slightly, and said, "Right. Well, have fun."

She looked back to Draco, and offered him a small sympathetic smile before leaving the room.

The two men regarded each other awkwardly. Not liking the palpable tension in the air, Ron moved to sit in the chair across from Draco who, in turn, sighed dramatically and looked around for a way out.

"I'm not talking to you Weasel, so give it up."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm actually here because Gin told me you're the best chess player she's been beaten by besides me. I can't have anyone challenging my title. So, I want a game."

With the air of a five year old, Ron began to set up the chessboard. Draco couldn't help but laugh at Ron's enthusiasm, and focus.

"You're serious?"

"Yes. Well, that and the Council is deliberating their next move with you, and that may take a while." Ron offered quietly.

"Fine Weasley, whatever you want, but I can't exactly play with my hands tied behind my back."

Ron considered him for a moment. "Not a problem."

Ron pulled out his wand, and Draco tensed up immediately as fear flickered through his eyes. Seeing this, Ron smiled at him reassuringly, and performed a simple charm to unbind Draco's hands.

Draco brought his arms forward, and began rubbing his wrists where the restraints had dug in slightly.

"Let's make this interesting though." Ron continued. "If I win, you have to tell me the names of every bird you've ever shagged."

"And if I win?"

Ron scoffed loudly. "Yah right."

Draco tried to send him the dirtiest look he could, but couldn't hold the smirk back.

"Fine. If you win, I'll tell you the same."

"I have one condition." Draco said somberly.

Ron tensed a little. "Go on."

"If any of them is Hermione, I don't want to know."

They stared at each other for a long moment.

Finally breaking the silence, Ron said. "Well, I guess if you win, I really won't have much to say then."

Draco stared at him in shock, then burst out laughing, and a pink flush spread over Ron's face.

"You romantic sop!" He managed through his peels of laughter. "Fine. Let's play."

A half an hour later, Draco was describing the unpleasantness of his very first time with Pansy Parkinson as Ron, through fits of giggles, begged him to stop. When Draco had finally finished his rather long list and the story to accompany each, Ron piped up. "Well that's thirty minutes of my life I'll never get back."

"You're the one who came up with the bet," he accused Ron lightly.

Draco seemed to like the betting nearly as much as Ron did. They both enjoyed the risk. Ron, however, had an ulterior motive for continuing the gamble.

"Alright, I have a better one for you."

At this, Ron took a deep cleansing breath, and seemed to become nervous.

"If I win, you have to tell me why you're pretending to be the old you."

Draco's face fell instantly.

"If you win, I'll go out there, and tell them you're the same surly, pompous git you've always been." Ron continued.

Draco eyed him cautiously, but then came to a decision.

"You're on."

Another half hour passed, and Ron had just barely beaten Draco.

"Alright, you know the cost of losing," Ron said with a wide grin on his face.

"Fine," Draco spat out begrudgingly.

He inhaled deeply, and ran his hands through his hair, before finally bringing them forward to be clasped in front of him.

"Ron, I remember everything," he began reluctantly. "Every person I cursed, or insulted, or hurt, or… killed. Their faces are burned into my mind for the rest of my life. I agree with Colin. I deserve to be punished, and I don't think a simple slap on the wrists will suffice."

"Mate, I think you're living through your punishment. Being who you are now, it must be hell to know you did those things, and there's nothing you can do to go back and change them."

Draco nodded quickly, but averted his eyes to regain his composure.

"It's not just that Ron. Some of the things I did were…" He paused there to find a suitable description. "They were vile, and disturbing. What's worse, I remember enjoying it at the time. It makes my stomach turn every time I think on it. Even though I'm sorry for it, my victims deserve some kind of retribution. In all rights Ron, I should be put to death for some of the things I've done."

"Is that why you said those nasty things to Hermione, and Lavender?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"They deserve better, a life without pain, or judgment. I don't really see a future for myself without those two things present."

Draco was quickly withdrawing into a sullen state.

"Let's play another one." Ron interjected.

Recognizing he was not in the position to make the proposition just yet, Draco said. "Alright. What's the wager this time?"

"How about this? If I win, you have to tell Lavender, and Hermione why you acted the way you did, and that you didn't mean it."

Here, Draco visibly stiffened, but before he could protest, Ron kept going.

"If you win, I promise to tell them both that you're a right git, and that… that I think they should stay away from you."

Draco seemed to consider the risk against the painful reward.

"Deal."

Unfortunately for both, Ron lost.

The rest of the afternoon proceeded in very much the same manner, however, they played for wagers of far less importance. Both won and lost, and enjoyed immensely the challenge of finally playing a worthy adversary.

"So, what's it going to be this time?" Draco asked jovially through a light chuckle. Save for the first few rounds, this had been quite an enjoyable venture.

For his part, Ron felt ready to make the ultimate wager. He steeled himself, and knew this game would be on par with his life-sized match of first year.

He took in a ragged breath, and released it slowly.

"If I win, you agree to provide the Ministry with everything you know - names, places, and events of any, and all Deatheater, and Dark Arts activity - in exchange for a considerably lessened punishment."

Draco's face was a blank.

"Ron, that's not something you can offer me."

"Yes, it is. The Ministry would give anything for the opportunity to get their hands on that kind of information. Plus, at least some good would come from all the bad things you've done in the past."

"And if I win, what then?"

Here was the true gamble.

"I make sure you go away for a very long time."

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates. Work's been really demanding lately, and I just caught a cold that's going around (Part of the reason I'm now home doing this). Anyway, constructive criticisms, ideas, and reviews, are all welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: JKR is one lucky woman to have these characters as company. I only get to visit them once in a while.

Chapter 9

The tension in the waiting room was palpable. The poor receptionist sat anxiously eyeing the man sitting only ten feet away from her. She had dealt with disgruntled witches and wizards in the Minister's office before, it was her job to allay and calm their grievances, but this man was different.

This man terrified her not only because of his current state of agitation, but more so because of who he was. Would you want to be in the same room with the man who destroyed the Dark Lord when he was a mere pubescent, especially when he was as pissed off as he now appeared to be?

She stayed quiet and pretended to do her work leaving the man to his anger, and prayed the Minister wasn't much longer.

Harry had chosen a spot on the wall, and was staring at it with such focus he could have burned a hole in the wood. His left knee bounced up and down unheeded, and his knuckles were white from gripping the armrests.

Although he was nearly motionless on the outside other than his errant knee, his inner life was a tumult of emotion. There had been a hell of a lot of subterfuge going on over the last couple months, and Harry was bound and determined to find out exactly what was being concealed from him.

His heart felt raw, like there was a gaping wound in his chest. He trusted Ron and Mr. Weasley with his life, and they had taken that trust and crushed it.

Mr. Weasley was one thing, but Ron's betrayal was more gut wrenching than anything Harry had ever gone through. This went beyond Draco's detainment by the Ministry. At the heart of the issue was the unbelievable shift in Ron's character, and his utter deception.

Suddenly, the door to the waiting room opened and in bustled a very frazzled Mr. Weasley.

"Suzie, please hold all my…" Mr. Weasley said as he made his way further into the room when the receptionist silently indicated Harry sitting across the way. Arthur Weasley turned to see what she was referring to, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Harry," he finally managed.

Harry stood and walked slowly toward the man stopping two feet away from him.

"Minister," Harry responded with a cool detachment that sent a chill through Mr. Weasley.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He said nervously.

Harry smirked mirthlessly, and said. "That depends, Minister."

Mr.Weasley shuddered again at the repeated use of his formal title. He wouldn't ask Harry to call him by his first name though. He wouldn't offend him by treating him like he was stupid. He knew what this was about.

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on with Draco Malfoy yet?" Harry continued.

Mr. Weasley looked around using the avoidance of eye contact to gather the courage he knew he would need to have this conversation.

"Please step into my office Harry." He said gesturing for Harry to go first.

The two men regarded each other for a moment, and then both moved into the next room.

----------

Mr. Weasley walked around his desk, and sat heavily into his chair.

"Have a seat," he said motioning to the chair across from him.

"I'd rather stand if it's all the same." Harry responded coolly.

Mr. Weasley's nervous smile faltered slightly, and he said. "Yes, of course. Whatever is most comfortable for you."

A tense silence settled between them as Mr. Weasley fidgeted with his hands, and Harry stood staring daggers down at him.

"So, what can I help you with my dear boy?"

Cutting straight to the point, Harry said. "When were you and Ron going to tell me about the Ministry's little plot against Draco Malfoy?"

"Harry, please have a seat."

"I told you I'd rather stand."

"And I'd rather you sit." Mr. Weasley said raising his voice slightly.

Harry placed his hands on the desk, and leaned forward menacingly.

In a low dangerous whisper, he said. "Unless you tell me now what the hell you've been up to, you will never have the right or privilege to ask anything of me ever again."

Mr. Weasley leaned back in shock at the pure loathing in Harry's eyes. He stood quickly, and moved to the window to escape the look of utter contempt.

Harry stood back up, and watched the man closely.

"Ron wasn't supposed to know either if it makes you feel any better," he stuttered out.

"It's a very small consolation." Harry answered dryly.

"When he found out, he was made to promise to keep it secret. He was told if he could not, then he would be removed from St. Mungo's completely and reassigned."

"You mean to tell me he wouldn't be permitted in the hospital even on a personal basis?" Harry asked incredulously.

"That's correct."

Harry had to think on this for a second.

"You used his feelings for Hermione against him."

Mr. Weasley hesitated for a moment before replying. "It wasn't my idea. I can tell you he wasn't happy about it to beginning with, but shortly after something in him changed and he seemed to welcome the responsibility. He even began to report Mr. Malfoy's behaviour and progress."

"Oh, he did, did he? And what exactly did he report?" Harry growled.

"For the most part, he informed the Council that Mr. Malfoy seemed erratic and emotional. That he was having serious problems with the new treatment. Basically, his observations supported what was coming from Healer Brown. Although, he didn't hide the fact that he still didn't trust Mr. Malfoy."

Harry was floored. What the hell was going on in Ron's head? This went completely against every rude comment he'd made toward or about Draco over the past two months. Harry was sure given the chance Ron would have told the Ministry that Draco was the devil himself. Obviously, he didn't. This was something he needed to talk to Ron about privately.

Harry shook his head quickly to clear the confusion. It was time to change the subject.

"So why was this supposed to be such a big secret from me?"

"Your particular friendship with Mr. Malfoy called your ability to be unbiased and impartial into question."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry barked.

"Harry, your past history speaks volumes. It was brought to the Ministry's attention that you had grown quite close to Mr. Malfoy. We couldn't take the chance that you might put the investigation in jeopardy."

"Draco does not deserve to be hustled into Azkaban." Harry railed at him.

"Harry, he's guilty of atrocious crimes. You know some of what he's done firsthand. Just because he may have become a better person does not mean that he should be completely excused of all wrongdoing."

"I know that." Harry said grudgingly. "But shouldn't who he's become be taken into consideration when determining his punishment."

"Perhaps, but this latest development…"

"Is total bullshit, Arthur!" Harry finished for him. "Trust me on this. If anyone can recognize stupid selfless nobility, it's me."

Arthur chuckled a little. "Why don't you trust the Council to see that for themselves?"

'_Because I wouldn't trust the Council as far as I could throw them,' _he thought to himself.

"Because they haven't spent the kind of time with him that I have."

"True." Mr. Weasley thought on this argument. "How about this then? Why don't we talk about you coming in as a character witness for him? It would go a long way with the Council, and would have a much better effect than some ill planned stunt."

Harry looked down slightly embarrassed. Arthur Weasley knew him so well.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a very excited Ron catapulted into the room.

"Hey Dad!" He called.

When he spotted Harry, all of Ron's enthusiasm instantly drained out of him, and stopped him clear in his tracks.

He eyed his father then said anxiously. "Hey Harry, what brings you here?"

Harry who had turned to see the commotion at the door ignored Ron's greeting, and simply walked away, took a seat in the corner of the room.

Watching their tense interaction, Mr. Weasley decided to intervene.

"Ron," he called pulling his son's attention from Harry in the corner, "what brings you here in such a state?"

"I did it Dad. I got him to agree to testify." Ron said regaining some of his earlier momentum.

"Who Ron? What are you talking about?"

"Draco! He's agreed to tell the Ministry everything in exchange for a lighter punishment."

"What do you mean 'Everything' Ron?" Mr. Weasley questioned.

"Just that. Names, places, everything. Dad, there are crimes we didn't even know were committed. He knows so much Dad, and he's willing to tell us who was involved, what they've done, and where they're hiding places are just for starters. Think about it, Dad. He was one of the top Death Eaters. Can you imagine the amount of information he had access to. Not only that, but he's also willing to give us complete access to Malfoy Mansion."

Mr. Weasley's head was spinning with the possibilities.

"Well, we already had that Ron."

"No Dad. We only had access to what we knew about. There are catacombs beneath the building."

Mr. Weasley stopped to consider every angle.

"Can we trust this information."

"If he's lying, you can always send him away."

"How much of a lighter sentence?"

"He's giving us everything he has Dad. That should at least keep him out of Azkaban."

Mr. Weasley nodded his head, and went back to the idea taking shape in his mind. Abruptly, he stood coming to some kind of decision.

"I have to call an emergency Council meeting. Can you two gather Mr. Malfoy, and have him in Council chambers in thirty minutes?"

"Of course, Dad."

With that, Mr. Weasley quickly darted out of his office.

Harry had remained a silent observer for this entire exchange. After a gaping silence, Ron drew enough courage to turn and look at him. The expression on his face was completely unreadable.

"You ready to go, Mate?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"Why Ron?"

"Well, because Dad wants Draco there in half an hour."

"No. Why did you do all this? Why did you keep this from me for so long? Don't you know you can trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, Harry." Ron tried to explain.

"Then what? What was it?"

Deciding to finally come clean, Ron paced a bit trying to find the right place to start. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, and took a steadying breath.

"About two or three months ago, I accidentally walked in on a conversation between Percy and Dad about the Ministry's plans for Draco. Percy told me if I didn't keep quiet, they'd have to transfer me to Rome for the rest of the investigation. Mate, I couldn't be away from her for that long."

"I know Ron. Your Dad told me."

"He did? What else did he say?" Ron seemed genuinely surprised.

"That you weren't too happy about keeping the secret, but somewhere along the way you seemed to change your mind. What happened?"

"Colin happened."

Harry's face contorted in bewilderment.

"When he broke into St. Mungo's and tried to attack Draco, everything became so clear to me." Ron continued.

"How so?" Still a little lost.

"Well, I was trying to calm Colin down out in the hall, and he was ranting at me a bit about Malfoy. No matter how much I tried to explain to him that Draco had changed, he just refused to listen. I can't blame him really. I'd only just told him. Obviously, it would take some time for it to sink in. Then it occurred to me. What the hell was my excuse? Hermione had been trying to get me to see it for over a month, and I still wasn't listening. She must have been ready to throttle me."

"You could say that." Harry laughed a little.

It was the first sign of a smile Ron had seen from him in ages, and the sight set him at ease instantly.

"The more I thought on having to stay quiet, the more I tried to see how I could turn it to our advantage rather than me being stupid by getting trapped. I thought if I made the Ministry think I still hated Malfoy, then they'd include me more, and I'd be able to know how the investigation was going."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me." Harry said pointedly.

"Harry, you may be good at hiding things, but I'm not. If you knew what I was up to, I'd want to talk to you about it whenever I was having problems. The Ministry would inevitably find out, and then we'd both be removed from St. Mungo's. They couldn't lose both of us."

"They?" Harry asked confused.

"Hermione and Draco." Ron supplied.

"Since when do you consider Draco's feelings as well?" Harry smirked.

"Since Lavender explained to me what Draco really is to Hermione. They refer to each other as siblings, but their relationship is more that of a mother and son."

"Wait Ron. When did Lavender tell you this?" Harry asked becoming even more confused.

"Out in the hall, the night Draco remembered being with the Grangers when they died. I was building the courage to go into Hermione's room when Lavender came out of Draco's. I don't remember exactly how the conversation started. I think she was warning me not to egg her on."

"Alright, so Hermione subconsciously thinks of Draco as her child. What exactly does that mean to you?"

Ron reddened slightly and became strangely awkward. He looked around anxiously trying to find a way out of this confession, but ultimately decided it was unavoidable.

"That he's my son," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Harry exploded in shock.

Ron jammed his hands in his pockets and focused intently on the floor. Harry stared at him for a full minute without moving a muscle.

"You're telling me that you, Ronald Weasley, consider Draco Malfoy to be your son?"

"Not literally Mate, but in a way, yes."

This was unbelievable.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Harry sputtered.

"Well, it's the way I feel." Ron spat indignantly.

"Then why did you tell her the next morning that you would never accept Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I was so close, Harry. I nearly told her everything. Can you imagine what she would have done if she'd found out what the Ministry was up to? I know I took it too far, but I had to make sure she didn't know how I really felt. The Ministry knew she would side with him, and they were really suspicious of you, but I was still reliable in their eyes."

"So, you didn't tell us because…"

"I didn't trust myself. I knew I'd slip up."

Harry was reeling. This was just so much information to take in. He felt like he'd been living under a rock for the last several months. He wasn't sure if he completely understood Ron's reasoning, or the Ministry's for that matter, and it would take him some time to forgive Ron for lying to him. But it was calming to know that Ron really hadn't changed that much.

"How did you figure out that Draco might be willing to testify?"

"Well, I figured if he was anything like his mother," Ron grinned here. "…he wouldn't want all that information to go to waste."

----------

It had taken twelve days. Twelve long days holed up in the Council chambers with Ron and Harry sitting on either side of Draco for support, and to act as character witnesses. Finally, after all that time, the Council was satisfied they had questioned Draco thoroughly.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, it seems you truly are a wealth of knowledge. Thank you for your cooperation in this matter." Mr. Weasley said with a warm smile before continuing. "The Council is aware that you have not completely regained your memory. That said, we would like to impress upon you the importance of an open line of communication between yourself and the Ministry should any other details or facts return to you."

"Without question, your Honour." Draco responded.

The eight council members looked to each other in cautious optimism.

"We would also like to confirm for the record your willingness to allow the Ministry full access to the Malfoy Mansion. The Ministry acknowledges this is with the understanding that anything of a dubious nature found will not be held against you."

"Yes, your Honour."

"Now unfortunately Mr. Malfoy, you are guilty of several crimes." Mr. Weasley's tone darkened.

Here, Ron and Harry visibly stiffened, but Draco motioned with his hand for them to hold back.

"Yes, your Honour," he said quietly.

"No matter how much information and assistance you have provided, we cannot allow you to go completely unpunished."

"I understand, your Honour."

"The following are the terms of your sentencing. You are not to perform magic under any circumstances until we, the Council, have deemed you no longer a threat. That includes even the most basic of spells. You will be assigned an Auror to act as a guard. I believe Mr. Weasley has already volunteered for the posting. You must report to him at least once a week. Additionally, you are not to venture out into public without his presence. This is as much for your safety as it is for the Wizarding community's. Finally, since you are returning to St. Mungo's to complete your convalescence, you will be required to fulfill five hundred hours of service in any capacity they see fit. Any violation of these conditions will result in your immediate transfer to Azkaban. Do you have any questions?"

"No, your Honour."

"Do you willingly accept these conditions of punishment?"

"Yes, your Honour."

"Well then," Mr. Weasley said with a sigh of relief, "if no one else has anything further, that concludes this session. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Auror Moody will assist you in returning Mr. Malfoy to St. Mungo's."

----------

The four men emerged from the Ministry to find a very large crowd gathered outside. Word of not only Draco's presence, but also his cooperation with the Ministry had surfaced, and many had come to take in the spectacle. As they walked down the steps, Mad Eye and Harry led the way as Draco and Ron fell into step behind them.

Suddenly, there was a slight jostling in the crowd as someone aggressively pushed their way forward. A woman emerged at the edge of the sea of people.

The witdch pulled her wand from her cloak, pointed it at Draco, and screamed. "Blood traitor!" A bright green light emitted from her wand as she continued to scream a curse.

A loud burst of screaming erupted from the crowd, and people began to scatter every which way to escape the imminent danger.

Everything from this point on seemed to happen in slow motion.

Ron turned to Draco grabbing both of his shoulders, and placed himself in front of him. He gasped loudly when the curse hit his back, and Draco saw Ron's eyes widen in a shock of pain.

As Ron and Draco were thrown to the ground by the force of the curse, Harry and Mad Eye launched themselves toward the woman, and took her down in a quick tackle. They wrestled her to the ground relieving her of her wand, and magically binding her wrists.

Standing the woman up, Harry came face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange.

She was frantically trying to catch a glimpse of Draco, and nearly spitting with rage.

"Where are you Blood Traitor?" She screamed totally ignoring Harry and Mad Eye. "You will be punished for the wrongs you committed against your own!"

"Shut up, you wench!" Mad Eye yelled in her face. "We were going to come looking for you. Thanks for saving us the trouble."

As Mad Eye pulled Bellatrix away, Harry started to look around frantically through the still chaotic scene for Draco and Ron.

----------

On his hands and knees, Draco scrambled to where Ron lay sprawled on the ground. Sitting down roughly, Draco grabbed him, pulled him into his lap, and cradled him in his arms. There was blood everywhere. He looked down at Ron who had grown frighteningly pale. His eyes were closed, and his body was limp.

"Ron? Ron, are you alright?" He said. His voice trembled as he shook Ron gently.

Draco brushed the hair out of Ron's face smearing blood across his brow. Ron's eyes fluttered open, and took in Draco's concerned, anxious features.

"Hey Ferret," Ron supplied weakly through a goofy grin. "You look stressed."

Ron started to cough, and blood came out and rolled down the side of his mouth.

"Just stay quiet, alright. You've been hurt."

"Really? Hadn't noticed." Ron started to chuckle but immediately winced from the pain.

"Sshh! Just be still!" Draco pleaded quietly.

Ron reached up using every ounce of strength he had left, and grabbed onto Draco's sleeve.

He looked at him pointedly, and said. "Well, I guess I won't be able to tell Lav and Hermione what a git you are." Although he was trying to sound lighthearted, the words were struggled out in a strained, tight voice.

At that, the smile slid from Ron's face, and his eyes lost their focus and fell shut. The hand holding onto Draco so tightly before, fell limply to Ron's side.

"Don't you dare, Weasley! Don't you dare! Hold on! Please, just hold on!" Draco screamed.

He desperately looked around for any kind of help. When he spotted Ron's wand, without thinking, he reached out and grabbed it. Draco felt something surge within him, and he knew what he had to do.

**A/N: Duh Duh Duh… It is coming down to the end. I'm not sure how I feel about this one. Well, only two to three more chapters left to go.**

**Thank you so much to myownreality, Monnbeam, Reader of Cannon FF, EvilFireWitch, dragonfly.refresh, tabitoo, Tinker Ramone, IHeartTBS, Dreadnok, and zhangie for the wonderful reviews and support, and to whimsy007 for her incredibly insightful PMs.**

**A special thank you to Avanell for her steadfastness in reviewing, and all the PMs of brainstorming, and commiseration. And a final thank you to Salemsoriginal99 for being the Zen Master in my training toward "Evil Genius" glory. I'm not there yet Master, but one day!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players; They have their exits and their entrances. -William Shakespeare

Chapter 10

"Sshh! Just be still!" Draco pleaded quietly.

Ron reached up using every ounce of strength he had left, and grabbed onto Draco's sleeve.

He looked at him pointedly, and said. "Well, I guess I won't be able to tell Lav and Hermione what a git you are." Although he was trying to sound lighthearted, the words were struggled out in a strained, tight voice.

At that, the smile slid from Ron's face, and his eyes lost their focus and fell shut. The hand holding onto Draco so tightly before, fell limply to Ron's side.

"Don't you dare, Weasley! Don't you dare! Hold on! Please, just hold on!" Draco screamed.

He desperately looked around for any kind of help. When he spotted Ron's wand, without thinking, he reached out and grabbed it. Draco felt something surge within him, and he knew what he had to do.

He took a deep calming breath to settle his frayed nerves, and let his eyelids descend closing out the frantic world around him.

In an almost hypnotic state, he allowed his arm to rise up and his hand to angle the wand toward Ron's chest. He mumbled hushed words sweet and low, and felt the jolt of the wand as magic began to shoot from its tip.

After a few long moments, he opened his eyes hazarding a glance at Ron. His eyes were still firmly shut, and sweat had begun to bead across his forehead, but Ron's chest was rising and falling with strong, laboured breaths nonetheless. Relief flooding him, Draco smiled warmly.

The next step would be just as difficult. As magic continued to stream from the wand into the centre of Ron's chest, Draco tightened his grip around him, and closed his eyes. He stopped the flow of magic, and adjusted his focus.

'_Well isn't this familiar,'_ he mused to himself as he felt the tight squeeze take hold.

----------

Harry started to look around frantically through the still chaotic scene for Draco and Ron. Suddenly, his eyes landed on them twenty yards away. Draco was holding Ron, and desperately scanning the crowd. Harry was about to make his way over to them when he felt someone grab his sleeve.

Turning quickly, he came face to face with none other than Rita Skeeter.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! What do you think prompted this attack today? Who was the intended victim? Does this have anything to do with the love triangle between Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and yourself? Is there now a fourth?"

Due to a mixture of blinding rage, and adrenaline, Harry's hand shot out and grabbed the woman by the throat. He brought his face within mere inches of hers, and glared into her eyes.

"I'll say this just once," he whispered hoarsely, "if you ever write anything about me or my friends in your rag of a newspaper again, make sure you have a very secure hiding place because I will hunt you down, and make your life a living hell."

He released her, and took a step back keeping his eyes trained on her. She touched her neck, and looked nonplussed.

"Threats against the media will not work Mr. Potter," she finally said haughtily while trying to regain her composure.

"It's not a threat. It's a promise," he said with a deadly calm, and her features froze in shock and fear.

With that, he spun around to distance himself from her, and to find Draco and Ron. His eyes immediately fell upon a horrifying sight. A green stream of magic was flowing into Ron's chest from a wand held by a very focused Draco.

Harry began to tremble with unmitigated terror and anger. Whatever Draco was doing, it didn't look good. Acting on pure instinct, Harry drew his wand and tried to find a clear shot, but the crowd was still too chaotic.

He attempted to maintain eye contact. In one moment, he had them within his sights, but as someone crossed his line of vision, Draco and Ron disappeared.

"NO!" Harry screamed desperately.

----------

Opening his eyes, Draco looked around trying to find his bearings. He was in the hallway that led to his old room in St. Mungo's. Glancing downward, he found Ron still unconscious in his arms, and to his great relief still all in one piece.

In the next moment, he saw a small line of blood seep out of Ron's mouth and down his chin. Draco realized quickly that he had to do something, get someone's attention, and he began to scream at the top of his lungs.

"HELP ME! ...PLEASE SOMEONE! ...ANYONE!"

Ginny emerged from a doorway down the hall to see what all the commotion was about. Upon seeing Draco huddled on the ground clutching Ron's lifeless body, she let out a small gasp and ran to them as fast as she could. Still in motion, she dove to the ground onto her knees, and crawled the rest of the way.

Taking in both Ron and Draco's bloodied clothing, Ginny asked mortified. "What happened?"

"An attack… Beatrix… Ron jumped in the way," he said breathlessly as he laid Ron down on the floor.

"Oh Gods! What the bloody hell did she use?" Ginny said as she began to wave her wand slowly over Ron's body.

Suddenly, she stilled and her eyes widened.

"The Cutting Curse," she whispered. "Oh, Merlin no… the counter hasn't been fully developed yet," she sobbed with such despondency.

She continued to scan him with her wand, and a curious expression took hold of her features.

"There should be more internal bleeding for the amount of injuries he's sustained. He should be bleeding out." Her eyes widen in realization as she took in Draco's sheepish expression.

"Draco, did you…"

Suddenly, several loud 'pops' resounded from down the hall and some one shouted. "There he is."

Ginny and Draco turned their heads to see several Aurors lead by Harry bearing down the hall toward them with their wands out.

Ginny jumped up placing herself firmly between Draco and Ron, and the onslaught barreling toward them with her wand arm extended in an defensive stance.

"Don't you dare come a step closer," she screamed viciously.

They all stopped dead in their tracks, and Harry bit out in return. "Ginny, what are you doing? Get out of the way. He was attacking Ron."

"No, you stupid git," she yelled. "He was saving his bloody life."

Stunned, Harry's arms dropped to his sides, and everyone else fell absolutely silent. The only thing that could be heard in the hallway was their collective heavy breathing.

Breaking the precarious silence, Ginny turned to Draco still on the ground, and said. "Whatever you did… whatever the spell… keep doing it!"

Draco only nodded, and returned his focus to Ron.

"Gin, he's not supposed to do magic." Harry interjected.

Ginny glowered darkly at Harry. "I don't give a rats arse what he is or is not supposed to do. He's the only one who can stop the bleeding, and there's no way…"

Suddenly, a loud piercing scream came from down the hall.

Everyone turned to see Hermione standing frozen at the other end of the corridor with Lavender at her side.

After what seemed like an eternity, she called out, "Ron," and set off at a full run toward them tears streaming down her face.

Once she had reached them, her knees buckled landing her beside Draco. As she reached up to gingerly touch Ron's blood smeared face, she began to shake uncontrollably, and mumbled "So much blood…"

Without warning, she turned to Draco and growled. "What did you do to him?"

Draco looked at her in deep shock, and pain instantly clouded his steel grey eyes.

"Hermione, he's not hurting Ron. He's trying to help him." Ginny said soothingly.

Hermione looked up to her with wide eyes much like a confused child. Draco gently took Hermione's small hands in his drawing her attention back to him, and looked intently into her eyes.

He reached up and cupped her jaw stroking her cheek with his thumb. Hermione visibly calmed, and a small watery smile graced her lips. She laughed a little, and threw her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. Draco himself couldn't help but chuckle slightly, and return the hug.

She pulled back, and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You stupid prat, get on with it then," she said teasingly the waver not completely out of her voice.

With a grim determination, Draco picked up the wand at his side. Three other healers had now joined the crowd, and were crouched over Ron.

Draco looked to the one directly across from him, and said. "The curse hit him in the back. We need to get his shirt off, and roll him onto his stomach."

The three healers looked to Ginny for confirmation.

Realizing they wouldn't do anything without her consent, she burst out. "What are you waiting for? Do what he says."

Jumping slightly, they began to remove Ron's shirt and followed the instructions Draco was now quietly giving them.

Hermione scooted out of the way, and leaned her back against the hallway wall.

Closing his eyes, Draco began to mumble softly, and a green light shot out of the wand and straight into Ron's back.

A loud gasp came from Ron, but his whole being seemed to enliven a bit.

Ginny turned to Lavender who had finally come to stand beside her, and said quietly. "Can you get Hermione out of here?"

Lavender unwillingly dragged her eyes away from the scene unfolding on the floor to meet Ginny's level gaze.

Silently, she nodded, and walked over to stand in front of Hermione who was now hugging her knees to her chest, and watching the healers and Draco working over Ron's body. Lavender knelt down in front of her, and softly placed her hand upon Hermione's knee.

She pulled her eyes away to meet Lavender's gaze, and said. ""The last time I saw him, I said that I didn't…."

Hermione couldn't finish her sentence. She choked on her words, and placed her head against her knees.

Lavender took her hand from her knee, and began to gently stroke the back of Hermione"s head.

"He knows you do," she said consolingly.

Lavender took both of Hermione's hands in hers, and pulled her up with her as she stood. She quickly threw her arm around Hermione's shoulder to steady her, and led the sobbing girl down the hall toward her room.

Suddenly from behind the group of Aurors came a forceful voice. "What is the meaning of this?"

The Aurors parted to reveal five officials including Mr. Weasley and Percy.

"Mr. Malfoy, it has only been two hours and you are already clearly violating the terms of your sentencing." Percy said arrogantly.

Draco purposefully ignored him, and continued keeping his attention firmly on Ron.

"Father, he should be apprehended immediately and escorted to Azkaban." Percy whined slightly.

Ginny lunged at Percy but was held back by Harry. She wrestled against him to try and free herself, but quieted after a moment. Harry, however, still held her tightly refusing to let her go not trusting that her temper may flare again.

Paying no heed to Percy, Mr. Weasley took a step forward, and stared down at Ron.

"What happened?" He asked clearly shaken but the gruesome image of his son laid out in a pool of his own blood.

"He was hit by the Cutting Curse." Ginny answered with a shaking voice. "This curse causes the victim's wounds to remain open, and bleeding regardless of medical attention. They just keep reopening and bleeding out. It cut across several of Ron's major organs, Dad." She eked out the last.

The tears began to pour down her face, but she swiped at them quickly.

"Why is Draco…" Arthur motioned weakly to the sight before him.

"Because he's the only one who knows the counter curse, Dad."

"Dad," Percy interrupted. "This isn't right. Mr. Malfoy needs to be taken into custody."

"Please don't take away Ron's only chance." Ginny pleaded starting to become hysterical.

Turning Ginny to face him, Harry lowered his voice for only her to hear.

"Gin, you need to get started on Ron. Get him out of here, and take Draco with you. I'll deal with this."

Ginny looked him in the eye, and took a deep breath. She nodded to him slightly acknowledging the wisdom of this statement. Avoiding her father and brother's gazes, she turned, and bent down to join the group hunched over Ron's unmoving form.

After a moment, she levitated Ron up with a practiced grace as Draco continued his steady stream of magic. They were followed by the three other healers down the hall, and disappeared into another corridor.

Everyone watched them leave with an air of solemnity. Harry hated how he had instantly been reminded of a funeral dirge. Shaking off this awful feeling, he turned to Mr. Weasley.

From the moment he'd learned what Draco was actually doing, Harry had tried to find a loophole or some other flaw in the Ministry's statement of punishment. What he had come up with was probably not the best answer, but it was all he had.

"Arthur listen, Draco was supposed to do community service here in the hospital. Why can't the Council consider this as the start of his service?"

"Dad, the conditions clearly stated that he was not to perform any magic." Percy huffed.

"Shut up you prat. Ron would be dead right now if Draco hadn't acted." Harry growled.

Percy's face went white, and he fell silent.

"Arthur, you can't let them take Draco for this. That was a Deatheater's curse. Draco saved Ron's life."

"What did you just say?" Arthur asked perking up at something particular Harry had said.

Harry looked at him oddly, but answered anyway. "Draco saved…"

"No, the first part." Arthur interrupted.

"It was a Deatheater's curse."

"How many of those do you wager there are?" Arthur asked seeming to fall deeper into his own thoughts.

"Oh Merlin, at least fifty that we know of." Harry answered.

Several tense moments passed as Mr. Weasley seemed to consider the options.

"Percy, floo your mother and brothers. Let them know what's happened to Ron."

Percy nodded still quite ashen from his realization regarding Ron's near death. Percy Weasley may have been an overly ambitious Ministry tosser, but he was still a Weasley, and he still loved his family more than anything. Sometimes, he just lost sight of what was going on around him.

"Excuse me Harry." Mr. Weasley said distractedly. "I have to speak to my colleagues about a pressing matter. Gentleman, come with me."

With that, the Aurors and Ministry officials disapparated away leaving Harry to himself in the middle of the hallway.

Moments ago, there had been several people crowding this space, and now he was utterly alone. He looked around trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. Now that things were calm, he could feel the emotion surging up threatening to take over.

He looked down into the pool of blood on the floor. Ron's blood. There was so much of it. That was all it took for the floodgates to open. The tears welled up in his eyes, and he fell to his knees. He had never been a religious man, but in that moment he prayed regardless.

**A/N: Did you all really think I would kill Ron? I could never. I love that man… But I had some of you going pretty bad, didn't I? Sorry for that. Just another step in my "Evil" training.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not mine. All JKR's.

Chapter 11

Shifting in the stiff low back chair from one uncomfortable position to the next, Bill took in a haggard breath and released it slowly.

It had been a long day that was quickly turning into an even longer night. He'd arrived five hours earlier, and since then, a healer had come out every once in a while to bring the family more news. Bill still couldn't get over the fact that a Malfoy was apparently working tirelessly to help save his brother's life. It was almost beyond comprehension.

He was still in a bit of a daze over the whole thing. His goofy, lovable, awkward baby brother was, at that very moment, fighting for his life. Granted, Ron hadn't really been himself since Hermione's disappearance. But now that she was back, he really seemed to be coming around to his old self again. Bill hoped it wasn't all in vain.

He lifted his right hand to his eyes, rubbed them slightly with his thumb and index finger, and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"_If it hadn't been for Fleur threatening me to answer that bloody floo, I would have ignored Percy's call entirely.'_ Bill berated himself silently.

The memory kept replaying in his mind.

Etienne was sick and had been particularly fussy taking up much of Fleur's time. Unfortunately, Bill couldn't be of any help to her because he had a Viability Assessment due for Monday morning.

The constant pitter patter of little feet, Fleur's attempts at taming their wild son, and Etienne's own well voiced temper tantrums when he wasn't getting his own way rang loudly above Bill's head. It sounded more like a herd of elephants than a mother with her toddler son.

To top things off, the Floo had been incessant all morning with meaningless sales calls, and his Mother-in-law's annoying habit of checking on "le bebe et maman" every thirty minutes. Bill was on the verge of ripping the bloody fireplace clear out of the wall. He was never going to get any work done at this rate.

Once again, the floo network started to kick in.

'_I am not answering it this time.' _Bill huffed silently. _'Vivien will just have to apparate over here if she really wants to see how bebe and maman are doing.'_

"Beel!" Came Fleur's disembodied voice from upstairs. "Can you pleeze ansere zat?"

"It's probably just another salesman, Hun. If we pretend like we're not home, maybe they'll stop flooing."

It continued for another thirty seconds then stopped. Not a minute later though, it started back up again.

With grim determination, he ignored it, and eventually, whoever was on the other end seemed to give up. Thinking he had found the answer to his dilemma, Bill sighed happily. Suddenly, the floo kicked in for the third time.

"William Weasley, if I haf to come down zere and ansere zat floo, you weel be a very unappy man!"

The last thing he needed was an angry Fleur, especially when Etienne was obviously already riding her last nerve.

"Alright, alright," he said jumping up quickly. "I'm coming. I'm coming…"

He reached the fireplace, and found Percy's face searching frantically for some kind of response.

'_Great! Percy. This will be even better than talking to Vivien.'_ Bill thought sarcastically.

"Cheers Percy! What can I do you for?" Bill asked tiredly.

"Why the bloody hell have you not been answering your floo?" Percy's head bellowed at him.

Bill rolled his eyes. Percy could be such a pompous twit sometimes.

"Right, sorry! Been a little busy here this morning. What's up?"

Percy's expression went instantly from one of righteous indignation to that of worry. Bill noticed the change immediately.

"Um… well…" Percy stammered.

Growing concerned, Bill asked again. "Percy, what's up? Has something happened?"

Then it came. One of those moments in life when time feels like it has stopped completely.

"There was a Deatheater attack at the Ministry… It's Ron… They're treating him at St. Mungo's."

Bill's chest constricted tightly as a cold fear shot through him.

"Is he alright?" He asked quietly fearing the answer.

"Um… No, not exactly… Well actually, not at all." Percy replied in a trembling voice.

"Percy?" Bill voiced weakly.

Percy paused to regain his composure. He swallowed the lump growing in his throat, and tried to continue.

"He's apparently lost quite a bit of blood."

A heavy silence took hold as Bill tried to absorb the shock.

"Who else have you flooed?" He finally managed.

"I've flooed Mum, and George and Fred were over there at the time visiting for tea. I called you next. I still haven't reached Charlie yet."

Bill nodded mindlessly.

"And Gin?"

"She's the one treating Ron." Percy answered quickly.

Bill nodded again.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he offered.

"Right. I have to try and get a hold of Charlie now."

"Right… Oh, Percy?"

"Yeah Bill?"

"Um… Thanks for the floo."

Percy nodded, and his image was gone.

Bill stood stunned for a good minute before he found the presence of mind to move.

Gathering himself, he bolted for the stairs, and screamed, "FLEUR!!!"

Bill shook his head to clear away the memory. It wouldn't do any good beating himself up over it. He was just lucky he had finally answered.

Fleur had taken Etienne to her parents' house. A hospital waiting room was no place for an over active, sick two year-old.

He took a deep cleansing breath, and looked around the room at the other occupants.

Across from him, Charlie sat with his arm protectively around their Mum's shoulder. When Bill had first arrived, he found her wailing hysterically, and hurtling desperate questions and demands at anyone she could get her hands on. It took a while for her to lay off the St. Mungo's staff, but she was relatively calm now. She sat motionless staring vacantly at nothing in particular as a slow, steady stream of tears made their way down her face unheeded. Charlie was talking softly to her. His words were indiscernible to Bill's ear, but he could guess that Charlie was just standing in his father's stead trying to keep her calm.

Fred, George, and Angelina sat in the far corner. Everyone always assumed that Gred and Forge were of one mind, but at times like these, their differences became very clear. Fred had talked ceaselessly at a sympathetic Angelina ever since she'd arrived. He was a ball of nervous energy that wouldn't stop. He babbled about everything from how business was doing, to the weather. Whenever he ventured into memories of teasing Ron and Gin, and childhood antics though, his voice would begin to shake uncontrollably, and Angelina would have to calm him down.

George, on the other hand, hadn't said more than two words the entire day. Whenever anyone would attempt to engage him in conversation or ask him a question, his only response would be a slight nod or shake of the head. At the moment, he had his hands clutched together tightly pressing them against his lips, a look of deep consternation marring his brow. He hadn't moved a muscle in over forty-five minutes.

The only family members not present were Father and Percy. Bill found their absence very strange, and a little disconcerting considering the gravity of the situation.

As Bill continued his surveillance of the room, his eyes fell upon Harry and Hermione deep in conversation. Not that there was anything odd about the sight of these two old friends talking, but something about the way they were holding themselves caught Bill's attention. They were tense and whispering, almost as if they were back at Hogwarts, and up to their old schemes.

He chuckled lightly to himself, but sobered when it occurred to him that they were missing the third of their trio.

----------

The tension in the darkly lit office was almost tangible.

"Let's keep this brief Mr. Sparkle. It's already been a very long day, and my son and I have other places we'd much rather be at the moment." Mr. Weasley said in a business like tone.

"Yes Minister," the boring little man responded.

"Now, let me just quickly confirm the Council's decision in this matter," he continued. "At your request, they have decided to forgo the agreed upon punishment for Mr. Malfoy's transgression. In exchange for his failure to uphold his sentence, Mr. Malfoy will be required to work jointly with St. Mungo's and the Ministry as a Cursebreaker specializing specifically in Deatheater curses. He will be required to perform this service for the course of one year, at which time he can either choose to continue this work voluntarily or pursue his own ambitions. Is this correct, Minister?"

"Yes." Arthur Weasley answered curtly.

"What about any other stipulations of his sentence? Is there anything else I should be aware of in preparing the documentation?"

"Yes," Percy piped in refering back to his own notes. "Mr. Malfoy will be permitted to practice magic in the presence of an Auror or other Ministry designated witch or wizard. Also, he is forbidden from leaving England without the express permission of the Ministry. Other than that, the terms of his punishment remain unchanged from the original draft."

Mr. Sparkle nodded, and made the amendment to his notes.

Mr. Weasley stood, and released a long breath. "Well, if that's everything, I believe we'll be off Mr. Sparkle."

"Yes Minister, and may I say I wish your son a speedy recovery." Mr. Sparkle said merely for the sake of etiquette as he himself stood.

"Thank you, Mr. Sparkle. Come along Percy. I don't want to keep your mother and brothers waiting any longer. Good day!" Mr. Weasley said finally to the little paper pusher and was gone.

"Good day!" Percy said to Mr. Sparkle, and followed his father's lead.

"Goodbye gentleman," Mr. Sparkle said to the empty room.

He sat back down, and focused his attention on the mound of paper before him. This new development would entail a ridiculous amount of paperwork.

He sighed, picked up his quill, and got to work.

"They're gone?" Came a voice directly across from him not two minutes later.

Not having heard his latest visitor's arrival, Mr. Sparkle jumped. He looked up, and gave the man a small smile of greeting.

"They just left not a moment ago," he responded.

"Running back to their fallen kinsman's bedside I suppose," the man sneered. "Now, you said in our last meeting that you may have some information I might find of use."

"Yes, I believe I do. Minister Weasley basically overturned the decision of the Council not once, but twice. Albeit, the first time was to gain a great deal of information on the Deatheater movement."

Here, the man growled angrily. "Draco will be punished for his… error in judgment. What of this second time you speak of though?"

"Well, Draco was not supposed to practice magic in any way, shape, or form. He did, however, when he attempted to save Auror Weasley's life. In all rights, he should be sent to Azkaban for breaching the terms of his punishment agreement. This is not going to happen now. Minister Weasley has overturned the Council's earlier decision, and has made them agree to not only look the other way on this matter, but employ Mr. Malfoy as a Cursebreaker for the Ministry and St. Mungo's."

"A very smart move on the Minister's part, but I can see how this might be perceived as a major misuse of power for personal gain. It is, at the very least, a direct conflict of interest. Well done! If more incriminating information comes to light, you know where to find me."

The man stood to leave.

"What of your son?"

Lucius Malfoy offered a vicious smirk.

"Oh, I'm going to let him get settled into his new life. Perhaps, when he's embedded deeply enough into the Ministry, I'll pay him a visit."

And with that, the imposing man was gone having disapparated away.

Mr. Sparkle smiled to himself, and returned to the paper work before him.

----------

"Harry, I didn't see you here for over two weeks, and Ron was gone for even longer. No one would tell me anything, and they kept all forms of media away from me. I was worried sick." Hermione whispered angrily.

"Not even Ginny, or Lavender talked to you?" Harry seemed truly surprised by this.

"They briefly told me what was happening to Draco, but they didn't say anything about the two of you being involved."

"Maybe they didn't know." Harry offered.

"How could they not?" Hermione protested.

"Well, I don't think it was initially the Council's intention to have us at the trial. But when Ron convinced Draco to give evidence on everything he knew in exchange for a lighter sentence…"

"Ron did what? In Merlin's name, why? I mean he hates Draco."

Harry chuckled slightly.

"Yah, about that. He really doesn't."

Confused by Harry's elusiveness, Hermione asked. "What? What do you mean? What aren't you telling me, Harry?"

"Well three months ago, Ron accidentally found out about the Ministry's plot to prosecute Draco. They threatened to take him off the case and relocate him to Rome unless he stayed quiet."

"Those bloody, insufferable… arseholes!" Hermione spat viciously.

"Hermione! Language." Harry tittered at her.

"Oh, shut it Potter!"

Hermione thought for a moment on this revelation before continuing on. "It still doesn't explain why he turned into a right git toward Draco these last couple months. He was doing so well, and then all of a sudden… bam… he turned into a jerk again."

"Ron thought if he could convince the Ministry he hated Draco, he'd be able to stay in the information loop longer and protect him from the inside."

"But why didn't he just tell me that in the first place?" Hermione seemed to plead.

"Hermione, can you honestly say you wouldn't have stormed the Ministry if you knew what they were up to?"

Hermione pouted slightly at Harry's bang on assessment of what she would have done.

"Well, he could have at least told you. I'm assuming you didn't find out until recently as well."

Harry's demeanor darkened.

"I understand his reasons. I have a bit of a reputation at the Ministry for doing what I think is right, everyone else be damned. Ron thought it better if I didn't know," he said with a certain amount of bitterness. "Also, he felt us not knowing would make our reactions more realistic."

A shadow passed over Hermione's features, and she seemed to be struggling with something.

"Why'd he have to go, and play the hero, Harry?" She finally said becoming visibly upset.

Harry knew exactly what she was referring to.

"I don't know for sure, Hermione. I know it was partially for you, but he'd also grown attached to Draco believe it or not."

A short moment of silence took hold as both fell deeper into their own thoughts.

"I know I've already asked this a million times Harry, but tell me again what happened outside the Ministry… with Bellatrix?"

Harry had gone over this with her several times, and he found her obsession with needing to know all the details a little disturbing. He decided to appease her nonetheless.

"She came to kill Draco with a very nasty curse, but Ron jumped in the way."

Hermione just shook her head as the tears welled up again for the umpteenth time that day.

She leaned her head into Harry's shoulder, and sobbed. "That stupid git…"

The rest of what she said came out as incoherent mumbling.

----------

Suddenly, Ginny emerged from the healing room covered in what could only be Ron's blood. She looked absolutely exhausted and stressed.

Molly spotted her first, and gave a loud shriek waking the others from their stupor. Everyone moved over to Ginny in a huddled audience.

"How is he?" Bill asked voicing the question on everyone's mind.

Ginny sighed heavily.

"He's alive. There was a lot of damage to his right lung, his kidneys, and his heart though. I was able to perform a mending charm on each of them as well as the superficial gashes on his back."

Speaking for the first time in hours, George asked. "Can we see him? When do you think he'll be awake?"

Ginny grew frustrated partly from from the sheer exhaustion she was feeling.

"I need you all to be realistic here. Ron has lost a lot of blood. Maybe too much. We were able to repair the damage for the most part, but the next 48 hours are going to be crucial. It all depends if Ron takes to the replenishing charms I placed on him. Fortunately, he fought really hard in there to stay with us. I don't think he'll give up easily."

The group silently considered this weighty pronouncement. Molly began to break down again, and Arthur wrapped his arms around her.

"Draco really helped?" Bill questioned still skeptical.

"Without Draco, we would have definitely lost him. Every measure I took to mend the wounds, Draco followed me up by placing the binding counter curse. Because of the effect of the Cutting curse, Ron's injuries would have just kept reopening regardless of what I did, and he would have eventually bled out. Now, at least he has a fighting chance."

All of a sudden, the doors behind Ginny opened revealing a very fatigued looking and bloodied Draco. He moved slowly through the doorway, but froze when he found everyone's gaze locked on him. He looked each person in the eye. Some still held blatant mistrust, while others bewilderment as to why he would help.

For all of this, no one said a word to him.

'_Bloody gits!'_ He thought darkly. _'What do I have to do? Raise the bloody dead to get a 'thank you'? Wait, that's exactly what I did do!'_

Finally he spoke. "You're welcome, but before you ask, I didn't do this for you… For any of you," he said bitterly.

Hate, judgment, and scorn flushed instantly onto the Weasleys' faces, but he continued on regardless.

"I did it for Ron. He saved my life, and it was within my power to save his. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Draco turned away from them, and shakily began to walk down the hall. They all watched him leave in shock.

About ten feet away, however, he stopped abruptly. His whole frame swayed, and then his knees gave out, and he collapsed in a heap onto the floor.

"Oh dear!" Hermione mumbled as she ran to him.

She knelt down, and rolled him over taking him into her arms.

Ginny joined her on the ground, and began to wave her wand over him.

"He's suffering from dehydration, and extreme exhaustion. We have to get him moved to a bed."

"Could you levitate him?" Hermione asked her voice revealing a hint of desperation.

"I'm too spent from Ron's healing. I might drop him."

Hermione worried her bottom lip, but before either could come up with another solution on how to relocate him, a quiet male voice broke through.

"Here, I can carry him."

Both women looked up to find Bill hovering over them.

Surprised to say the least, Hermione moved back to allow him room. Bill tucked his left arm under Draco's back, and used his right to hook under his knees.

He took a deep, steadying breath, and hoisted the unconscious man up.

Once he was certain he had a good hold on Draco, he asked. "Where to Gin?"

For her part, Ginny just stared at her brother in disbelief before shaking her head slightly.

"Right. This way?"

And the three headed off down the hallway toward Draco's old room.

**A/N: Not much to say, but thank you to everyone for the reviews, and wonderfully insightful comments. One more chapter, and an epilogue to go.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter 12

The silence of the room was deafening. Draco sat in an armchair while Hermione was perched with her knees drawn to her chin on the windowsill. Both stared vacantly out the window preoccupied by their own dark thoughts.

Hermione felt so incredibly torn. Draco was a compassionate man now. He had a strong sense of right and wrong, and was unfailingly loyal to the people he cared about. At the risk of losing his own freedom, he had been instrumental in trying to save Ron's life, and for that she would be forever grateful.

He was also the closest thing she had to family now, but there in lie the problem. She just couldn't let go of the fact that he had tortured her parents, and let them die. she also knew it wasn't some little thing that she should get over. She had allowed herself to push it to the back of her mind because, at the time, there was too much going on to really let it sink in. But now that things had calmed, a gnawing bitter pit kept turning itself over and over in her stomach.

She knew he felt horrible about it, but a hateful part of her didn't care. There was nothing that he could do to change it, and he was sorry. She wanted to forgive him, and she tried. Merlin, did she try. She hoped in time it would pass, but she just couldn't shake the sense of foreboding that this would eventually drive a wedge between them. That notion of all things terrified her the most because, as angry as she was, she knew she couldn't live without him in her life. It would be her fault if they fell apart.

Draco shifted uneasily in his chair. He felt he was going to drown in the tension between them. Ever since he'd come back to St. Mungo's, he had found it nearly impossible to ignore the tightly reigned in hostility coming off of her in waves.

He had a pretty good idea why, and he couldn't blame her. Instead of feeling upset and affronted, he simply sunk deeper into his sadness and self-loathing. He knew he deserved it. What was even harder was the fact that she was still trying to be his friend.

As much as it pained him to even consider the prospect, he thought the only viable option was to go their separate ways. He had nearly come up with a way to severe their connection without having to resort to cruelty or lies. She would argue and fight against it, but if her demeanor toward him over the last 48 hours had been any indication, it wouldn't take much convincing.

Finally gathering enough courage, he took a deep breath and held it.

"Hermione?"

She jumped slightly startled by the interruption of her thoughts.

"Yes?" She answered distractedly.

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"If this is about you having to work for the Ministry as a Cursebreaker, I already know."

'_Damnit! I hope that didn't sound as bitchy as it felt.'_ She thought to herself.

He flinched slightly but continued on regardless.

"No, no, it's something altogether different. I was just thinking... thinking that when we get out of here… Maybe we should each find our own place... apart."

Alarmed, Hermione sat up quickly and let her feet drop to the floor.

"What? Why? We haven't lived apart for almost six years."

"I know, it's just… Maybe it would be better for all concerned."

Hermione's mind was racing. He knew. Of course he knew. No one could read her like he could. How could she be so stupid? How could she let this happen?

She took a confrontational step forward.

"Better? How could it possibly be better?" she demanded.

"Hermione…" He said standing up.

"No, this is a terrible idea, and I don't want you bringing it up again."

"Hermione, my mind's made up. I want to live alone."

"Well, I don't. And don't even try suggesting Ginny, or Harry, or Ron even. The only person I know I can live with is you."

"Hermione, we're not healthy. This…" he motioned back and forth between them "… This is not healthy. I think it would be the best thing for both of us."

"I disagree."

Suddenly, the door opened, and both Draco and Hermione turned their heads, and shouted simultaneously. "Not now!"

Lavender jumped slightly at the very unfriendly welcome she had just received, and said. "I'll come back later."

"No, wait Lavender. It's alright. We're done." Draco offered.

Hermione shot him a vicious glare, and took a step toward him. In a low voice, she gritted out. "We are not done talking about this."

She moved briskly to leave but as she passed Lavender, she caught the other woman's eye, and gave her an apologetic smile. Lavender took a shaky breath, and offered her a small nervous smile in return.

Hermione gave her an odd look but shook it off, and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Hi." Lavender offered apprehensively.

"Hello." Draco responded sitting back down, and clasping his hands.

"What was that about?"

Draco waved his hand dismissively, and said. "Nothing, nothing."

Lavender nodded, and looked around anxiously.

"How are you feeling?" She finally asked.

"Fine. Still a little tired, but fine."

"Good, good… Listen Draco, I'm just going to get right to the point. Due to everything that's happened over the last couple months, and my own inexcusable behaviour, I've decided to resign my position here at St. Mungo's. Healer Patil will be continuing as your therapist in my stead."

Draco's eyes shot up from his hands to meet her face, and he stood abruptly. "What? Why?"

She swallowed down her nerves, and said. "I… I can't be objective. My feelings have, and will continue to cloud my judgment. I can't knowingly allow this to go on."

He understood her reasoning, but couldn't help feeling there was more to it.

"There's something else, isn't there?" He asked suspiciously.

She couldn't meet his eyes. She walked passed him to the window, and focused her gaze outside.

"I was offered a position in Egypt… and I've accepted."

He felt as if all the air had been knocked out of his lungs.

"Excuse me?" He finally managed.

"It's a wonderful opportunity."

"But Egypt? That's so far away. Why?"

"I need some time to think about who I've become."

"Why in Egypt though? I don't understand. Can't you do that just as well here?"

He wasn't making this easy for her. She turned and looked directly into his stormy grey eyes.

Unflinching, she said. "I don't know who I am when… when I'm around you, and that scares me. A side of me comes out that I don't recognize, and I can't control. It takes over, and undermines everything else that I am. I've never felt like this before."

"Then obviously you've never been in love before," he growled.

Shocked at his candidness, Lavender sputtered out, "Of course, I have. Just because you…"

But before she could even get another word out, Draco's hands flew into her hair, and he crushed his lips to hers. Forcing his tongue passed her full lips, he deepened the kiss without permission, and moaned at the feel of her tongue lacing with his.

She made a halfhearted attempt to struggle against him, but quickly gave over to the maddening sensations his touch was driving through her.

Her hands fell weakly to his chest as his moved to gently cup her face. What had started as a forceful encounter had eased into a soft embrace. She whimpered, and he moved his hands down to lightly caress her forearms.

He pulled away slightly, and looked down at her through hooded eyes, but she refused to meet his gaze focusing instead on his lips.

"Please, don't leave," he implored.

"I can't stay," she said trying to hold in a sob.

"But I… I…"

Without warning, she captured his mouth in a searing kiss then wrenched herself away, and ran quickly from the room.

He could only stare dumbly at the doorway paralyzed by the shock that she had walked out of his life, and he had let her.

After a minute, he sat heavily into the armchair behind him, and placed his head in his hands.

----------

Ginny stood at the Healer's station pouring over her charts. She was so tired, and every one of her muscles seemed to be screaming at her.

She reached up, and rubbed her palm back and forth over her forehead seemingly trying to erase the headache that was overwhelming her.

The six-hour healing with Ron three days before would in and of itself be considered exhausting. But to make matters worse, she had only been able to get a few hours of sleep since then. Her mind just wouldn't shut off.

Even though everything pointed to Ron's body accepting the healing and replenishing charms, she couldn't help feeling anxious that she might have missed something along the way. And it didn't help that he was still not awake. She couldn't live with herself if he slipped off from them simply because of some stupid oversight. So now she found herself reviewing his treatment schedule for the fifth time.

"Gin?" A voice cut through her mind's tiring circles.

She looked up to find Harry shifting nervously beside her. He looked so much like the boy she knew from Hogwarts in that moment that her breath hitched slightly.

She shook her head to clear the ridiculous notion. She must really be tired to be falling back on those feelings.

"Harry, is there something I can help you with?"

"Um… Yah. Any news on Ron?" He said with a tremor in his voice.

"He still hasn't come out of his coma yet. When he does…"

Harry nodded, and pulled at his bottom lip anxiously as he looked around.

"Harry, listen to me. The wounds and damaged organs seem to be responding positively to the charms we placed. My only concerns are in relation to how much blood he lost before we were able to help him. I won't have the answers I need until he wakes up."

"You mean, if he wakes up."

She gasped slightly at the dark turn Harry had taken.

"Hey, none of that now. We have to stay positive." She said grabbing his forearm and giving it a quick shake.

"Gin, how can I stay positive when my best friend may be dying?"

"Because there's a bigger chance he'll live, Harry."

"When I thought we'd lost Hermione… it almost killed me, Gin. But that was different from this."

His breath was coming in short gasps now, and his voice shook violently from the force of the emotion ripping through him. Ginny had never seen Harry quite this upset before.

"Hermione _just_ disappeared, and we _assumed_ she was dead. But Ron... Ron is right in front of our eyes. There would be no assuming, Gin. He'd be dead! He can't die!"

And with that, Harry broke down completely.

Ginny felt incredibly awkward. It was obvious the man before her needed to be comforted, but she wasn't sure what to do. He'd always pushed her away in the past even after the war was finished. Losing Hermione had affected Harry just as much as it did Ron. After that, he hadn't allowed himself to get too close to anyone.

She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and let out her breath in a slow, even stream.

'_Just follow your instincts,'_ she told herself.

She opened her eyes, and took in the sight before her. Her heart clenched. Harry didn't know how she felt. All he knew was that his best friend may be dying.

She cautiously reached out, and ran her hand through his dark mess of hair.

That was all it took. He turned immediately to her, wrapped his arms around her small waist pulling her to him, and buried his face in her shoulder. She heard his gentle rasping sobs close to her ear as he desperately clung to her.

She was dumbfounded at first, but gradually, let her arms fold gently around him.

----------

Hermione poked her head into Ron's room hoping for a moment alone with him only to find Mrs. Weasley knitting, Charlie staring absently out the window, and George talking softly to a still unconscious Ron.

She quietly moved into the room, and cleared her throat drawing all three's attention.

"Oh hello, Love." Mrs. Weasley said getting up, and putting down her knitting.

Hermione moved into Molly's outstretched arms, and took the proffered hug.

"How is he?" She managed despite Mrs. Weasley's fiercely tight hold on her.

Pulling back, Molly said with a note of sadness in her voice. "Oh, the same. No change really. Ginny said he really should be waking soon. Though she seemed a little anxious that he still wasn't conscious."

Hermione withdrew into herself, and simply nodded in response.

Mrs. Weasley eyed her shrewdly, and was fairly certain she knew the reason for the young woman's visit.

Molly stepped out of the hug, and said. "Well, we should be off. Dinner won't make itself." And she moved to the armchair to collect her cloak and knitting.

George made his way over to Hermione, and asked quietly. "Hermione, can I have a word?"

"Of course, George."

He shifted awkwardly averting his eyes from her, and cleared his throat.

"I was just wondering how Ma… That is… how is Draco doing? Is he alright?"

The genuine concern in George's voice stunned Hermione. There wasn't an ounce of derision, or hatred in his tone.

"He's much better. Thank you, George. He just needed to rest. You should visit him."

"Oh, I don't know…" George began uncomfortably.

But Molly's voice cut through interrupting him. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Do you think he would be up to seeing us now, Hermione?"

She laughed a little. "He might be."

"Poor boy probably has no one in the world who cares for him, other than you of course."

Feeling guilt wash over her immediately, Hermione shifted awkwardly, and looked down and away.

"We'll stop by his room on our way out. George, Charlie, come along."

Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek, and with one last look back to Ron, made to leave. George and Charlie offered their goodbyes as well, and followed their mother out of the room.

Once Hermione was sure they were gone, she moved to the end of the bed and placed her hands on the frame. Her eyes greedily drank Ron's every feature in. He was so pale that the freckles on his face stood out in glaring contrast. His full lips were white and dry, and his breathing so shallow, it almost appeared as if his chest wasn't moving at all.

"Hello Ron," she said finally breaking the silence.

"It's me, Hermione. I've come to see if you want to go for a walk."

Even as she said this, she gave a small nervous giggle, and a wave of emotion began to swell within her. She felt her throat constrict, and her lips began to tremble involuntarily. She swiped at the errant tears that had flooded her eyes with the back of her hand.

She cleared her throat, and said, her voice still quavering slightly. "Maybe some other time, huh?"

She walked around the end of the bed, and took a seat on it near Ron's feet.

"I've actually come to talk to you about something quite important, so I would appreciate not being interrupted."

She paused, and watched him for a moment praying desperately that he would.

"Never thought I'd see the day when I'd be able to talk without you trying to get a word in edge wise."

She looked down to the two mounds beside her that she knew to be Ron's feet. She hesitantly reached out, and with one finger began to gently stroke the side of his left foot.

"I remember when this would have made you riggle like mad, and driven you into a laughing fit," she said thoughtfully.

She swallowed hard to subdue the rising emotion. She had to get through this.

"There are other things I remember, you know. Like how you didn't think I knew you were looking at my ankles when I was climbing the stairs in front of you back at Hogwarts." She smiled warmly still focusing her gaze on his feet.

"Or how in the morning, you could never seem to get enough food in your mouth. It really didn't matter in what order it all went in either. You'd take pancakes, eggs, and bacon with a side of potatoes all in one mouthful. And you could never seem to keep your mouth closed. Food went everywhere. I have to say Ronald, I still find the image truly disgusting to this day."

She had moved from using one finger, to placing her entire hand onto the top of his foot. She took a moment to just stroke his ankle with her thumb.

She looked up into his still serene face, and pushed herself to continue.

"I also remember how you held me at Dumbledore's funeral. I remember thinking how I had never felt so safe, and yet so absolutely alive in my life."

Blushing madly, she began to laugh shyly.

"You'll think I'm daft, but it felt almost like I had electricity shooting through me. Bet you didn't know that, did you? At the time, I couldn't imagine how we could possibly be any closer." She sighed heavily. "I was so wrong."

She grew quiet, pulled her feet up beneath her, and turned herself more fully toward him.

"I remember our first time Ron. How nervous you were. How nervous we both were. You were so sweet, and awkward, and truly adorable. You completely shattered all my romantic delusions that it would be some lust induced, raw, passionate thing. It still makes me laugh that I had to basically order you to touch my breast. And when you did, the squeak you let out nearly sent me into a fit of giggles. You have no idea how much will power it took to not laugh outright."

She began to chuckle slightly.

"I'll tell you what did stop me though." She paused to study his face once again. "The absolute reverent look of wonder in your eyes as you watched yourself cup my breast, and gently run your thumb over me. It took my breath away. And when you looked back up and kissed me, it was so honest and needful, I couldn't do anything but give over to you completely. I wanted to be with you so much."

She felt herself losing the battle to control her emotions. She fought desperately to keep the rising tremor out of her voice.

"Ron, I will carry everything about that first time with me for the rest of my life. How we fumbled nervously with our clothes. How you hovered over me on the brink. How you moved into me, through me. It was the single most wonderful experience of my life. And after it all, while you were still inside me, how you wouldn't look at me because you didn't want me to see that you were crying. Crying because you thought you had hurt me. Crying from the shock of what we'd just done. I'll never let this memory go."

The tears were now falling freely down her face.

"But Ron, I'm here to tell you that it's not enough."

Her breathing was becoming laboured.

"I need more. I need more of you. More fights. More laughs. More everything. It's not fair, Ron. I want to have the memory of marrying you. I want to be able to look back on the day I gave you your first, and second, and even third child. Or however many we end up having. I want to be in your arms on the day that one or both of us leaves this world. What I don't want, Ron is for that day to be today."

She bit down hard on her lip and tasted a touch of blood in her mouth. She edged her way forward to where she was sitting against his hip.

"You have to wake up Ron. I won't ever forgive you if you leave me now just when I've finally remembered how much you mean to me. Please…"

She started to sob violently, and let her head fall forward to rest gently against his chest. She stayed there crying softly, and pleading with him until her tears had run their course.

After some time, she sniffled, and brought her head up slightly to look into his face. His expression was still as clear as the moment she'd first walked into the room.

She looked back down, and took a moment to wipe the wetness from her eyes, nose, and mouth before pushing herself back up.

She regarded him for a moment. Should she really do what she was now planning to?

She looked to the door, and then back to Ron, and thought _'What the hell!'_

She crawled up toward him placing both hands on the bed at either side of his neck, and positioned herself precariously over him studying his face closely. Being extremely careful to hold all of her weight, she leaned down, and pressed her lips to his in a simple, but passionate kiss.

Pulling away, she regarded him again, and reached up to move a lock of his hair from his forehead. She took a deep breath, moved herself to his left side, and laid down facing him resting her head on his pillow next to his.

Glancing down, she could see the almost imperceptible rise and fall of his breath. She reached out tentatively, and placed her hand on his chest over his heart. She felt the steady beating, and the sensation instantly soothed her.

Feeling the overwhelming need to close her eyes, she dragged her gaze back up to study the strong lines of his features. She categorized them: his long nose, his full lips, and the shock of brilliant red hair. She mused to herself as her eyes slowly slid shut that her most favourite of his features lay behind his closed eyelids. She made one more conscious choice before falling off to sleep. She would be there when he woke up no matter what.

Soon, Hermione's breathing evened out, and all that could be heard through the stillness of the room was the combination of their gentle breaths.

After a few moments though, Ron reached up, and placed his right hand over hers. Without opening his eyes, without moving in any other way, he gently stroked the back of her fingers with his thumb, gave her hand a gentle squeeze before drifting back to sleep.

THE END.

**A/N: I've decided to end it here. I was going to do an Epilogue, but a friend has encouraged me to do a third and final part to this overall storyline instead. Too many loose ends need to be tied up for just a little Epilogue. It'll be called "The Dark Side of Light". I'm going to take a short break first though. **

**No worries. I promise to come back to it soon. Lucius must do his worst. Arthur must deal with the ramifications. Hermione and Draco must relearn their magic, and deal with the unresolved issues their regained memories have caused. And Hermione and Ron must… Well, I'll leave that to your imagination for now ;-) Yes, Salemsoriginal99 has taught me well… MWAHAHAHAHA… So, hope to see you over there in a few weeks.**

**Before I sign off though, I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, and PMed me on this story. Your interest and comments have been incredibly helpful and inspiring. So thank you to Avanell, Salemsoriginal99, Monnbeam, IHeartTBS, dragonfly.refresh, charma10, zhangie, Dreadnok, Tinker Ramone, tabitoo, Reader of Canon FF, myownreality, and whimsy007. If I've missed anyone, thank you as well.  
**


End file.
